El legado del más fuerte
by Elzarel Astriaz
Summary: Nuestra historia se enfoca en Lanisa hija de quien fue el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Quien a sus 16 años esta por empezar su vida como pirata. Viviremos con ella sus aventuras y progresos para llegar a superar a su padre y también a su maestro quien la entrenó e inspiró. Un fic yuri (chica x chica) que tendrá sus momentos de acción, de romance y de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores los saluda Damián y hoy quiero presentarles mi primer Fanfic.

Estuve mucho tiempo para decidir si publicarlo o no, pero el que no arriesga no gana.

Quiero pedirles por favor que dejen un comentario y así saber que tal lo hago.

Antes de empezar unas cositas a tener en cuenta.

Este será un fanfic _yuri,_ pero de eso no se hablará hasta más adelante. Así que si entraron buscando yuri inmediato lamentó dejarlos decepcionados.

Y hay otra cosilla de la que hablaré al final.

Sin más preámbulos comencemos.

* * *

 **El legado del más fuerte.**

Una tranquila mañana en la isla de Satiri, algunos barcos mercantes se preparaban para zarpar pues, que fuera una isla muy pequeña y alejada en el East-blue muy cerca del Calm Belt, significaba un largo viaje hasta el próximo punto de comercio.

Mayormente dedicada a la venta de madera y minerales gracias a sus minas rodeadas de densos bosques.

En el puerto algo inusual sucedía hoy un barco pirata había atracado.

Pero no era un barco cualquiera, Era de Jackson "guantes negros" buscado y con recompensa de 40 millones.

El y su segundo de abordo caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo buscando "diversión", ya sean mujeres o pelea lo que apareciera primero.

Luego de un rato caminando el capitán sintió el golpe de un cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Mira por donde vas mocosa!- grito enojado.

La "mocosa" en cuestión era una adolescente de 15 años, por muy poco ya que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños.

La chica en cuestión media 1,70 más o menos, piernas largas y fuertes busto moderado, ni muy pequeño ni exagerado, pelo rubio casi blanco y una cara de cabreo considerable.

Usando un top negro y una camisa gris sin abotonar que dejaban a la vista un abdomen muy ejercitado.

-Sal del camino que tengo prisa- dijo ella empujando al pirata y apartándolo del camino.

-Mira niñata- dijo tomando a la chica del brazo antes de que se fuera -No se con quien te crees que hablas pero que sepas que soy Jackson "guantes negros" un pirata buscado y con recompensa de 40 millones!- Concluyó inflando su pecho con orgullo.

-¡Tu lo que eres es una molestia!- le gritó para luego darle un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula.

"Guantes negros" salió despedido 25 metros hasta golpear el muro de una casa que no se rompió de milagro.

Si, esa es nuestra chica... la protagonista de esta historia.

Lanisa D. Reveck, la hija de quien fue el más fuerte del mundo.

Y como digna hija suya podía encargarse de un pirata de 40 millones sin mucho problema.

-Y tu vete si no quieres terminar igual que el!- le gritó al segundo de abordo quien sólo corrió tras su capitán.

Ella siguió su camino con rumbo a su hogar una casa en la orilla del mar a pocas cuadras del puerto donde vivía con su madre.

-Maldito pelirrojo cuando lo vea le daré uno cuantos golpes, más de una semana de retraso como se atreve...- siguió insultando al "pelirrojo" hasta llegar a su hogar.

Entró sin decir nada ya que a estas horas su madre seguía trabajando.

Suspiro al entrar despidiéndose de un poco de su furia ya era costumbre durante esos días.

Llevaba ya una semana esperando a alguien y sólo podía esperarlo hasta mañana, pues en su cumpleaños 16 saldría al mar para ser una pirata tan grande como su mentor... aunque ahora quisiera golpearlo.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a un hombre sentado en la cocina tranquilamente bebiendo Sake.

-Tu...- susurro fríamente mirándolo -¡te daré una lección para que aprendas a llegar a tiempo!- le gritó para posterior mente lanzarse sobre el.

El sujeto ni se inmutó por los golpes rasguños y mordidas que recibía de ella, simplemente dejó que se descargara y continuó bebiendo.

Solamente cuando ella le quitó la copa y la botella de Sake se alarmó.

-Hey! devuélveme eso- dijo preocupado levantándose.

-Quieto... o los arrojó al suelo...- le respondió sonriendo con burla.

-He... se razonable... no le harías eso al pobre Sake verdad?...- pregunto preocupado "Es el último que me queda..." pensó preocupado.

-Si me explicas porque tardaste tanto tal vez, sólo tal vez, no lo suelte-

-He... p-pues... verás... - "piensa, piensa, piensa..." -La tormenta! Si, eso la tormenta una muy fuerte...-

-No hubo tormentas fuertes en ningún lugar en las últimas 3 semanas... ¿Olvidaste que debías venir verdad?- respondió dejando que la botella se deslice unos centímetros en su mano y que la copa derramara algunas gotas.

-P-pues... la verdad... fueron... ¡Los Reyes marinos! Si, dos de ellos... de los más grandes que halla visto! Nos atacaron y el barco quedó en mal estado...- mintió descaradamente desesperado.

-¿Tu que puedes derrotar a una flota entera sólo... fuiste atacado por DOS Reyes marinos y además dejaste que tu sagrado barco sufra daños?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

El trago grueso... savia que no podía discutir con ella...

El ruido de la botella rompiéndose contra el suelo lo sobresalto y cayó de rodillas mirando los restos.

-Mi última botella de Sake!- dijo agarrándose los pelos con su único brazo.

Si, señores y señoritas... "akagami" Shanks estaba arrodillado y agonizando por la perdida de su pobre e inocente Sake.

-Realmente te has vuelto adicto al Sake en estos años Shanks.- le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

El sólo suspiró antes de decir. -Iré a buscar algo para limpiar esto...- salió de la cocina en búsqueda de un trapeador con cara de tristeza.

-Como le gusta actuar- gruño ella.

Desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo sólo para ver un cofre de madera, no era un cofre de tesoros de gran tamaño, ni tampoco un pequeño joyero, era sólo un cofre con 3 candados de hierro.

-Que será?..- con la curiosidad a flor de piel tomó el cofre.

Si había algo que la dominará más que la furia eso era la curiosidad.

Tomó la caja de madera en sus manos mirándola con curiosidad.

Simplemente arrancó los candados de sus bisagras dejando 3 agujeros en el cofre.

Miro con curiosidad el interior y se quedo muy extrañada.

-Una fruta?-

* * *

-Ha... debería dejar de beber un poco... ya estoy viejo- dijo tomando un trapeador y regresando a la cocina.

Los años también le habían pasado factura a Shanks, su pelo antes completamente rojo ahora tenía mechones blancos y se habían marcado las arrugas de sus ojos.

Pero estaba muy bien para tener sus 54 años.

-HAAA! QUE ASQUEROSO!- escucho un grito y de inmediato... tubo un muy, muy, muy, MUY, mal presentimiento.

Corrió a la cocina y allí su cara cambio a una de espanto, horror, temor y desesperación.

-¡WAAAAAA QUE HAS HECHO!- fue el grito que se escucho por toda la isla.

De nuevo en la cocina...

-Escupe! Escupe! Escupe!- le gritaba desesperadamente agitando a la chica, quien sólo lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto más loco de lo normal.

-Viejo... ya te afecta la edad y no resistes bien la bebida... deja de tomar- le dijo mirándolo como quien mira a un loco.

Shanks quedó arrodillado mirando el suelo y tomándose la cabeza con su único brazo

-Me va a matar... el va a revivir y me va a matar, tu padre saldrá de su tumba y me buscará hasta encontrarme... no sólo permití que su hija tuviera el sueño de ser pirata sino que también se comió la fruta...-

-En la imaginación de Shanks-

De la gran tumba una mano surgía apretando su puño mientras el cadáver herido y en estado de putrefacción salía gritando...

-Akagami! Te Matare!-

-De regreso al mundo real-

Shanks sintió un escalofrío, si eso sucediera no le sorprendería en nada después de todo ese hombre era un "monstruo" regresar de entre los muertos era lo único que le faltaba por hacer.

-Shanks, estas muerto?- preguntaba Lanisa pateando los "restos" del pelirrojo

-Me puedo quedar con tu barco sí estas muerto?-

-Jamás!- dijo levantándose y reviviendo milagrosamente.

-Porque no me quieres dar un barco?- pregunto con un puchero.

-Porque si te diera un gran barco serías capas de ir directo al nuevo mundo y aún no estas lista- respondió poniéndose de pie.

-Mentira... bueno tal ves un poco es verdad...-

-No tienes remedio...-

Pero recordó el detalle de la fruta y su cara cambio abruptamente.

-No te muevas!- le gritó.

Ella se asustó y se quedo inmóvil mirándolo.

-He... pasa algo?..- dijo sin moverse, algo que había aprendido en el tiempo que paso con Shanks era a obedecer cuando el decía algo y más cuando estaba así de alterado.

-He... Shanks hice algo malo?.. si fue por la fruta del cofre... tenía hambre... Pero era horrible! Como puedes comer eso!-

-No... es culpa mía... debí haberte hablado sobre las frutas del diablo antes...- Dijo sentándose y mirándola preocupado.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás... siéntate y no te muevas mucho.- le dijo más tranquilo.

"A su padre le tomó semanas no destruir el techo al desperezarse cuando despertaba"

Ella obedeció.

-He... Shanks... que es un padre?- pregunto con inocencia.

Shanks se quedo frio... no lo sabía?.. que su madre no se lo explicó... Seguro tampoco le hablo de sexo y esas cosas... "Dios mío no puede haber un pirata tan inocente, impulsivo y loco" luego de pensar eso se le vino a la cabeza cierto pirata de sombrero de paja. "Bueno, no puede haber dos piratas tan inocentes, impulsivos y locos".

-Escucha... lo que tu acabas de comer se llama Akuma no mi... más precisamente la Gura Gura no mi.- y así Shanks le explicó las clases de Akuma no mi que existen, sus capacidades, sus efectos secundarios, y peculiaridades. Obviamente no explicó cada una de las frutas pues eso tomaría semanas, lo que le dijo fue un resumen sobre las Logias y su invulnerabilidad, Paramecias con su capacidad de modificar el cuerpo del usuario y Zoan con su poder para transformar a los usuarios en otra especie.

Además de una pequeña explicación sobre las capacidades que tenía la Gura Gura.

Al terminar la explicación Lanisa estaba pálida y algo perdida intentando asimilar algo de información.

En su mente predominaban las palabras "Mujer terremoto, destruir el mundo, peligroso, Meses de entrenamiento..."

-Ósea... que yo... puedo destruir el mundo?- pregunto mirando sus manos...

-En su máxima capacidad si, por eso no podrás zarpar hasta que te enseñe como controlarlo adecuadamente- dijo seriamente mirándola.

-Para nada viejo! Zarparé mañana mismo y aprenderé por mi misma-

-Q-que como?- pregunto preocupado y confuso.

-Zarparé mañana mismo! Ahora nada impedirá que yo pueda superarte.- dijo sonriente.

-No tienes remedio...- dijo tapándose la cara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres igual que tu padre.-

-Eso me recuerda... no me respondiste que es un padre, muchas veces e oído hablar a las personas sobre padres y madres.

Pero yo sólo tengo madre... también tengo padre? Quien es?-

-Si, también tienes un padre, todos tienen un padre. Aunque el tuyo también creía que todos son hijos del mar... era un pirata... el más fuerte de todos...- dijo con una sonriza mirándola.

-Más fuerte que tu?- pregunto asombrada e ilusionada.

-Si era más fuerte que todos... y para el toda su tripulación eran sus "hijos" y para todos ellos el era su padre, así que podría decirse que tienes muchos "hermanos"- le dijo sonriente y con un gran sentimiento nostálgico en el.

-Era un buen hombre ¿verdad?- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Si, el mejor... vivió como tal y murió como el más grande... de pie, y sin una sola herida en su espalda, jamás se retiró, ni dio la espalda a una pelea ni a su tripulación.-

-¡Seré tan grande como el!- grito sonriendo -Esto... y como se llamaba?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Eso ya no me corresponde a mi decirlo. Pregúntale a tu madre no creo que sé niegue a decírtelo, después de todo saldrás mañana a vivir tus aventuras como pirata. Por supuesto ella sabe esto y...-

Paro de hablar cuando escucho una risita nerviosa de ella.

-Le has dicho que saldrás en tu cumpleaños 16... ¿verdad?-

-P-pues... la verdad... no...- dijo bajando su cabeza.

-¿¡Como que no!?- se escandalizó.

-Regrese! ¿Hay alguien?- se escucho desde la entrada.

En ese momento Shanks se puso pálido y recordó el pequeño, diminuto e importantísimo detalle de la Akuma no mi.

-Por Dios, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a tu madre que comiste la... Lanisa?- pregunto notando que la chica no estaba frente a él.

-Santa madre!- dijo con pánico.

-Mama, Mama, Shanks me enseñó cosas muy chulas, me hablo de las Akuma no mi, las Logias, Paramecias y Zoan y la Gura Gura- Decía exaltada saltando al rededor de su madre provocando que esta sonriera - y... y... sobre Papa...- hablo más suavemente y dejó de saltar -porque no me hablaste de el... Shanks me dijo que era muy bueno y fuerte... Quiero ser más fuerte que el!- termino diciendo con determinación.

-Lo lamento hija...-dijo bajando la mirada - es un tema delicado... pero Shanks te dijo quien era?- pregunto mirándola con cariño no había nada que le negaría a su hija y si quería saber de su padre se lo diría.

-No, me dijo que eso debías hacerlo tu.- respondió sonriendo.

-Eso es bueno... pero si quieres ser más fuerte que el deberás entrenar mucho...- le dijo feliz por la alegría de su hija.

-Después de todo el tenía ventaja por comer una Akuma no mi, y como tú no has comido una tendrás que entrenar muchísimo!-

-No mami, yo comí la Gura Gura también así que eso nos pone en iguales circunstancias ¿no?- contestó con inocencia.

-Pues eso es cierto...- dijo con una mano en la barbilla pensativa. -¡¿espera que?!- gritó quedando paralizada intentando convencerse de que había oído mal.

En ese momento Shanks se lanzó contra Lanisa tapando su boca aunque ya era tarde... empezó a sudar frío...

-Akagami...- susurro fríamente mirando a Shanks quien se preparó para correr por su vida.

-¡Tu no te escapas!- grito lanzándose sobre el y comenzando a ahorcarlo.

-Maldito te dije que quería esa fruta para enterrarla y mantenerla segura, no para que se la dieras a mi hija. Bastardo, mal nacido, IDIOTA!- grito con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos para luego abrazarlo.

-No quiero que la persigan... s-si supieran... que comió la Gura Gura... y que es hija de el... Jamás podría estar tranquila...- dijo llorando en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Creo que eso ya es imposible de evitar... solamente con saber de quien es hija el Gobierno la perseguirá hasta el fin del mar... además ella sueña con ser pirata... no, con ser libre... Esta en su sangre, le viene de familia- dijo sonriendo y abrazándola con su único brazo.

-Además creo que ella es la mejor persona que podría haber comido esa fruta.

Para ella más que para nadie será fácil aprender a utilizarla... algún día el Gobierno sabrá de quien es hija y esa fruta le será muy útil para defenderse ella y su tripulación.

Hoy en día... Las aventuras de su padre se cuentan por todo el Grand Line, pero ya son sólo leyendas... todos creen que Barba Blanca es sólo un cuento o un pirata cualquiera del pasado... pero los piratas de aquella generación que aún siguen vivos, se ríen en la cara de los novatos que dicen eso y mantienen viva su leyenda... creo que es hora de que una nueva surja. De que el legado de Barba Blanca salga a la luz-

-No-

-Que?- pregunto Shanks mirando a Lanisa.

-Dije que no- respondió seriamente -Si digo que mi padre es alguien tan famoso, me darán su fama a mi... y no quiero eso, quiero ser más grande que el conseguir ser más fuerte que el... y en ese momento y sólo en ese momento diré quien es mi padre...- Concluyo cruzando sus brazos.

-Hmm hum jajajaja es igual que su padre jajajaja- río la mujer en los brazos de Shanks secando sus lagrimas -Son realmente iguales-

Presentemos a la dama.

Katarina "Rompe costillas" D. Reveck.

Ex-Capitana de los "Piratas de la Luna menguante."

Antigua recompensa: 420 Millones

"Esposa" (Sin boda oficial) de Barba Blanca.

Ganó el apodo de "rompe costillas" luego de romper todas las costillas de 2 vice almirantes en la misma pelea.

( Lo que pocos sabían es que los vice almirantes eran aokiji y akainu cuando estuvieron en este cargo)

Una mujer de 55 años pero que aparenta 40 o menos (menos), pelo rubio y largo, siempre atado en una cola de caballo, pechos grandes pero no exagerados caderas anchas, muy bonita.

Vestía una blusa azul claro de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros color gris. (No tengo sentido de la moda, perdón sí no combinan los atuendos)

Con los ánimos repuestos los 3 fueron a almorzar, Shanks y Katarina le contaron a Lanisa historias de Barba Blanca. Sus aventuras, todas sus victorias y como el día de su muerte resistió 267 heridas de espada, 562 disparos, 46 cañonazos y además perdió medio rostro, todo esto sin caer ni una ves.

También le contaron porque murió... como arriesgó su vida por el hombre que intento matarlo, un centenar de veces, literalmente.

-No entiendo porque lo llamaba hijos a todos... será que no recordaba sus nombres?- les pregunto curiosa.

-claro que recordaba sus nombres- Respondió Shanks sonriendo -A él le gustaba llamarlos hijos porque siempre tuvo el sueño de tener una gran familia, y pensar que nunca supo que tenía una hija.

Supongo que ahora estará con Roger y el Maestro Rayleigh riéndose de mi suerte... y de los golpes que me dan ustedes...- dijo asistiendo a sus propias palabras.

Un segundo después tenía la cara estampada en la mesa y dos golpes uno a cada lado de la cabeza.

Uno podría jurar que escuchaba la risa de 3 personas distintas en el aire.

-Mami... tengo una duda- dijo Lanisa.

-Si, que sucede cariño?-

-Hablar de Papa y sus Nakamas me recordó algo, como es que los padres tienen hijos? Nunca me hablaste de eso...-

-...- Padeció Katarina, ella podría tener fama de pirata poderosa y sanguinaria, pero cuando se trataban estos temas privados sólo se podía ruborizarse y tartamudear sin ningún sentido.

-Jejeje... karma...- río Shanks levantando la cabeza.

-Muy bien... me voy a dar un paseo para bajar la comi... whaa- Musito al casi caer cuando Katarina lo tomó del cuello de la camisa

-T-tu no te e-escapas- tartamudeo un poco intentando mantener la calma.

Sentó a Shanks a la fuerza y quedó parada tras el teniéndolo por los hombros.

-P-pues verás hija... c-cuando un pa- pa y... una m-mama se q-quieren... m-mucho...- decía tartamuda y roja como el pelo de Shanks.

Shanks respirando profundamente y tragando saliva dijo.

-Te contaré sin rodeos...-

Una hora después Shanks y Lanisa caminaban hacia una apartada llanura del otro lado de la isla.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeaba pues Lugo de la explicación, muy completa, de parte de Shanks la menor los tomó como pervertidos y no les quería dirigir la palabra.

-Creo que aquí está bien- dijo Shanks al llegar al centro del claro, a lo lejos se podían ver las edificaciones de la ciudad y al otro lado podía verse la montaña de no más de 2000 metros.

-No creo que sea buena idea pelear muy enserio aquí... podríamos dañar la ciudad, sólo solo intenta no lanzar ningún ataque que pueda ir en dirección a la ciudad ¿bien?- dijo desenvainando su espada.

Ella sólo asintió y tomó posición de pelea levantando los brazos y flexionando sus piernas.

-Empecemos...- dijo apuntándole con su espada.

Ella sólo agachó un poco su cabeza y murmuró.

-Soru...- prácticamente desapareció y apareció tras Shanks quien sólo atinó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de recibir un potente golpe en las costillas, pero a diferencia de el golpe que le dio a "Guantes negros" este sonó como si se hubiera roto un cristal y se pudo ver al aire que rodeaba la zona de impacto resquebrajado.

Durante dos segundos Shanks no se pudo mover, luego salió despedido a gran velocidad rodando por el suelo hasta terminar golpeando la única roca de todo el claro.

El se levantó tosiendo y agarrándose el costado golpeado.

"Cuando demonios aprendió a utilizar Soru?.." se pregunto.

"Maldita sea si no hubiera utilizado Haki de armadura me habría roto una costilla"

-Eres una caja de sorpresas...- dijo mirándola divertido.

-Vas a hablar o vas a pelear...- respondió sería.

-Sigues enojada con migo?- pregunto confundido.

-Odio a los pervertidos.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- se dijo a sí mismo Shanks.

* * *

En otro lugar, más precisamente en una base de la Marina relativamente nueva, sonaban todas las alarmas.

Había un traidor entre sus filas.

Hoy en la mañana todo estaba preparado para celebrar un ascenso a vice-almirante.

Pero todo se fue al cuerno cuando luego de que lo ascendieran el nuevo vice-almirante quemó una raya en las letras de su nueva capa declarando que abandonaría la Marina.

Desde ese momento habían pasado 15 minutos y todos intentaban atraparlo pero nadie lo encontraba.

En el puerto se podían ver a docenas de marines en el suelo totalmente fuera de combate y una persona parada subiendo el ancla de un barco moderadamente grande.

3 cubiertas inferiores una de cañones otra de habitaciones y la última de bodega.

30 cañones repartidos por todo el barco, contando los de las cubiertas inferiores.

Era un "Navío" excelente.

El ex vice-almirante terminó de levantar el ancla y con un sólo movimiento de sus manos las velas de los 3 mástiles se desplegaron.

Y así tarareando una canción y tomando el timón, acompañado de un viento favorable partió hacia la isla más cercana... en búsqueda de un capitán.

Su capa con la palabra "Justicia" ahora atravesada verticalmente por una franja de tela carbonizada. Ondeaba al viento, lo consideraban un traidor, pero el creía que si supieran la mitad de lo que el sabía todos abandonarían la Marina.

Quemar la palabra libertad tenía un significado real para el.

El echo de que la franja quemada fuera vertical y que atravesará justo a la mitad la palabra también tenía su significado, pero el ya no pensaba en eso, solamente tenía en la cabeza llegar a la isla más cercana.

Dejando el timón un segundo saco unos mapas e instrumentos cartográficos dejándolos en el suelo.

-Satiri... hmm, si mal no recuerdo es una isla minera y maderera... me pregunto si encontraré un capitán allí.-

-Muy bien!- Dijo levantándose -Con este viento tendría que tardar dos días en llegar, pero algo me dice que tengo que llegar antes de eso así que... ¡venga el viento!- grito moviendo ambos brazos hacia adelante e inmediatamente un gran vendaval azotó toda esa zona del mar

Y tarareando tranquilamente el ex vice-almirante marchó hacia la isla, sin saber que no era el único que lo hacia.

* * *

Y bien? Que les parecio?

Bueno, malo, "dedicate a otra cosa esto es horrible "

Por favor comenten y quisiera que me dijeran si encuentran algún error en los nombres, será inmediatamente corregido. (Lo mismo los ortográficos)

Lo que quería pedirles es esto.

Soy muy malo para los nombres y esas cosas. necesito su ayuda para crear los demás tripulantes así que.

(Si no es molestia) Dejar junto con sus comentarios a algún personaje que ustedes hallan creado, su descripción, habilidades y también si guarda algún parentesco con un personaje de el anime actual.

Muy bien, espero les guste este fanfic y sin más me despido.

Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola buenas tardes a todos estamos hoy aquí para leer el segundo capítulo de este fic. Si alguien llegó hasta aquí le doy las gracias por leer.

Sin más preámbulos vamos a lo que nos ocupa.

* * *

En el claro de la isla Satiri se podían apreciar claros signos de pelea, grietas en el suelo, tierra removida y líneas de cortes.

Shanks se había propuesto pelear más o menos en serio, por la simple razón de que si no lo hacía sería aplastado, literalmente.

Muchas veces había peleado contra ella pero ninguna se comparaba a esta. Después de todo ahora la niña poseía una de las frutas del diablo más destructivas y aunque no la controlara completamente seguía siendo peligrosa, además de eso podía utilizar el Soru, "¿donde demonios lo aprendió?" Era la única duda que tenía ahora mismo el pelirrojo.

-Voy a terminar con esto- dijo decidida Lanisa.

Entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y con sus brazos estirados empezó a acumular poder.

Una esfera de energía blanquecina y transparente se formó en ellos creciendo poco a poco.

Pero algo que ella no podía ver si fue visto por Shanks.

Tras ella el aire comenzó a romperse formando una suerte de círculo, eso no le preocupo pues era una forma de liberar la "presión" o fuerza que no podía acumular en los puños debido a su falta de entrenamiento.

Lo que si le preocupó fue que tras ella se encontraba el pueblo y un terremoto de esa magnitud alcanzaría seguramente a los ciudadanos.

No sabía que hacer, si se movía seguramente ella lo tomaría como un ataque y lo contrarrestaría atacando de igual manera y eso libertaria el terremoto, tampoco sabía que pasaría si la dejaba inconciente con Haki.

Sólo le quedo intentar y arriesgarse, antes de que ella atacara dio un paso al frente poniéndose serio y mirándola a los ojos.

El aire tembló un segundo y la tierra bajo sus pies vibró, hundiéndose y formando un círculo perfecto a su alrededor. inmediatamente ella cayó al suelo sin conocimiento.

Pero aún así el terremoto se liberó y a Shanks sólo le quedo improvisar.

* * *

Con una velocidad increíble se adelantó a la onda. Desenfundando su espada en el proceso y con una considerable cantidad de Haki en ella cortó incluso la misma onda expansiva.

Lanisa despertó al día siguiente en su habitación. Estaba totalmente adolorida y confundida.

Poco a poco su cerebro se reinició recordando todo lo que paso en la tarde, aunque no entendía como es que había caído sin que Shanks siquiera la tocará.

Luego recordó el momento en el que Shanks le hablo de Haki.

-Flash Back-

-Mira Lanisa, hoy te hablaré del Haki.

Esto algo que poseen todos los seres vivos,"presencia","Espíritu de pelea", "intimidación".

Nada diferente a lo que los humanos podemos sentir naturalmente.

La mayoría no se da cuenta de este poder, y otros intentan despertarlo toda su vida sin lograrlo.

"El no darse por vencido" eso es la verdadera "Fuerza".

Presta atención, la capacidad de sentir fuertemente la presencia del enemigo.

Es conocida cómo "Shenbun Shouku Haki" (El color de la presencia) (Haki de visión o de observación).

Con esta habilidad bien desarrollada se puede detectar la ubicación del enemigo, su cantidad, e incluso su próximo movimiento inmediatamente. Y desarrollarla aún más permite ver todo a una gran distancia.

El segundo tipo es Busou Shoku Kahi. (El color de la armadura) (Haki de armadura)

Es básicamente una armadura invisible, aunque también es posible utilizarla como arma.

Es la mayor debilidad de los usuarios de Akuma no mi, es capas de herirlos como a una persona normal, incluso a los usuarios de Logias quienes normalmente son invulnerables ante cualquier ataque.

La próxima ves que venga te hablaré de las Akuma no mi, ahora Continuando con el Haki. Este poder también puede ser implantado en armas dándoles más fuerza y la capacidad de herir a los usuarios.

Y además hay un tercero que sólo poseen un pequeñísimo numero de personas, una entre un millón, se trata de la capacidad de intimidar. El "Haou Shoku Haki" ("Haki del Rey", "Haki de la voluntad del Rey", "Haki del conquistador") (depende de su traducción).

Este te permite intimidar a todos, bien desarrollado, permite dejar inconscientes a personas débiles, más desarrollado a personas mucho más fuertes. Y en su mayor potencial te permite intimidar a todo lo que existe, puedes intimidar al mar para generar una tormenta, o a un Rey marino para que te dejé en paz...- (es una teoría que circula por Internet y me pareció interesante)

-Fin Flash Back-

-Haki del Rey...- dijo para sí misma. -Debí haberle dicho que me enseñe eso-

agregó rascando su cabeza.

Estiró los brazos para desperezarse pero le crujieron todos los husos del cuerpo.

-Ha...-suspiró- Necesito un baño...- dijo saliendo de su cuarto.

La casa era modesta y bonita de dos pisos, 3 habitaciones y un baño en la planta alta. la cocina-comedor, una sala de estar y un pequeño almacén donde guardaban las cosas de limpieza en la planta baja.

Salió y se dirigió directo al baño llevando con sigo la ropa para cambiarse.

Normalmente no le importaría salir tapada con la toalla, pero con Shanks aún dormido en la habitación de invitados, cosa que confirmaban sus estruendosos ronquidos, no se atrevía.

Entró y se quitó la ropa para luego abrir la llave de la ducha y relajar sus músculos con el agua caliente.

En la planta baja Katarina preparaba alegremente un pastel de cumpleaños para su hija, hoy había pedido el día libre en su trabajo para estar junto a su princesa.

Después de todo hoy es el último día que estaría junto a ella en mucho tiempo, Katarina ya sabía que su hija tenía pensado zarpar hoy hacia el Grand Line.

Jamás lo admitiría pero debes en cuando se metía en la habitación de su hija para leer su diario íntimo.

No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa, pero al menos se mantenía al corriente de los más profundos pensamientos de su hija. así descubrió, entre otras cosas, que planeaba zarpar en su cumpleaños 16.

Tarareando alegremente completó su tarea de preparar el pastel, tuvo la idea de despertar a su hija saltando sobre ella cantando el feliz cumpleaños pero...

-¡PERVERTIDO!- se escucho desde la planta alta y posteriormente un estruendoso impacto contra alguna pared.

Se estampó una mano en la cara adivinado lo que había pasado.

-1 minuto antes-

Lanisa terminó de bañarse y salió secándose con la toalla, posteriormente se colocó su ropa interior y se ató otra toalla en el cabello.

Cuando estaba por tomar sus pantalones la puerta del baño se abrió y en ese momento Shanks sólo tuvo tiempo de encomendarse a los dioses al verla sólo en ropa íntima.

Y Creo que lo siguiente sale por lógica.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- luego del grito se escucho un puñetazo, el golpe del cuerpo inerte de Shanks contra la pared y por último el portazo que dio Lanisa al cerrar, quien por cierto parecía una fresa por el rojo furia-vergüenza de su cara.

Llegando a paso calmado a la planta alta Katarina miro el cuerpo inerte de Shanks.

-Creo que deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar la próxima ves- le dijo pateando sus costillas suavemente.

-Sigues vivo?-

El podría jurar que nuevamente escuchó las risas en el aire, pero esta ves eran las de dos personas y una tercera se tornaba los dedos listo para matarlo.

-Maldigo mi suerte- dijo sin moverse.

-Vamos, levántate ya deja de actuar te deben haber dado golpes más fuertes- dijo ayudándole a pararse.

-No muchos, ella puede alardear de tener una fuerza como la de su padre. El tenía mucha más fuerza bruta pero esta niña lo compensa con inteligencia... aunque no lo parezca. Eso le servirá en las peleas, tendrá que compensar su falta de fuerza física con esa inteligencia.- dijo quitándole el polvo a su capa.

-Crees que le falta fuerza física?- pregunto incrédula.

-A comparación con su padre y para controlar la Gura Gura, si- dijo seguro de sus palabras.-Se necesita una fuerza demoníaca para utilizar esa Akuma no mi pues su capacidad de destrucción depende de la fuerza de su usuario.- respondió y luego sonrió.

-Te contaré un secreto... el nombre "Gura" "Gura" ("terremoto" "terremoto") no es muy acertado, pues lo que realmente puede hacer esta Akuma no mi es... destrozar, romper y doblar. Desde el planeta... hasta la mismísima realidad.- terminó de decir esto y bajó las escaleras.

(Es una teoría que tengo sobre la Gura Gura, la sostengo por la pelea entre Barba Blanca y Akainu cuando, luego de que Ace muriera, Barba Blanca lo golpea y se ve como su cuerpo se dobla de forma imposible rodeando el poder de Shirohige, sin tocar nunca su puño, antes de explotar. Esto sólo sería posible si doblará la materia y la luz a la ves, para lo que se necesitaría el poder de la gravedad, cosa que no tenía, o bien si doblara todo el entramado de la realidad pudiendo doblar así toda la materia y energía que tenga a su alcance. Por supuesto esto es sólo una teoría, pero en este fic la aplicaremos, de todas formas no tendrá mucha importancia.)

Katarina se quedó confundida. ¿que significaba eso? ¿Acaso esa fruta podría ser más peligrosa de lo que todos creían?

-Espera ¡Shanks!- dijo yendo tras el -¿como sabes eso? ¿Quien te lo dijo?- pregunto al alcanzarlo en la cocina.

-Lo descubrí sólo y Barba Blanca me lo confirmó cuando se lo pregunté.- respondió observando con gula el pastel guardado en el refrigerador.

-te molestaría si...- dijo extendiendo un dedo al pastel para probar la cubierta.

-toca eso y arrancaré cada pizca de piel de tu agonizante cuerpo...- respondió con una mirada sombría.

Shanks se alejó del pastel sin tocarlo, sabía que eso no era una forma de hablar... era una advertencia.

En el baño la ya vestida y menos irritada rubia terminaba de maldecir al pelirrojo, quien sabe en cuantos idiomas diferentes.

Salió del baño mirando paranoica hacia los lados, al no ver a nadie sólo suspiro y bajó las escaleras.

Encontró a Shanks y a su madre sentados en la mesa con una botella de Sake y tres copas frente a ellos.

Shanks no le quitaba la vista de encima a la botella y Katarina lo perdía a él de vista ni un segundo.

-Que no se te ocurra...- dijo Katarina.

-Sólo un poquito...- respondió Shanks mirando la botella fijamente.

-¿Esto... interrumpo algo?- pregunto confundida mirándolos.

-¡Hija!- grito la mayor saltando sobre ella y abrazándola.

-Feliz cumpleaños 16 mi niña, ya estás tan grande... si parece que fue ayer cuando te sostenía en brazos para calmarte porque no dejabas de llorar.-

-Gracias mami, yo también te quiero- Le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿No hay abrazo para mi?- pregunto Shanks abriendo el brazo. (Eso se puede?)

-Lo que te mereces es un golpe, ¡Pervertido!-

-Bien, bien, no tentaré más a la suerte por hoy- dijo Shanks levantando la mano

-Muy bien, vamos a sentarnos y a brindar por el cumpleaños de mi querida hija.-

Bebieron durante un rato largo, evitando que Shanks se acercara demasiado a la botella de Sake.

Luego decidieron los 3 dar un paseo por la zona comercial del pueblo e ir a saludar a la tripulación de Shanks.

En el barco festejaron, comieron y bebieron por el cumpleaños de Lanisa.

Luego de eso, como a las 15:00 HS regresaron a su hogar.

Shanks fue a dormir puesto que le daba pereza hacer otra cosa, Katarina comenzó con la limpieza de la casa. Lanisa como estaba aburrida y aún no encontraba el valor para decirle a su madre que pensaba irse hoy mismo de la casa, de echo ya había preparado sus maletas, fue a dar un paseo por el puerto.

Y allí encontró un corro de gente mirando como llegaba un barco de la Marina. Muchos murmurando y preguntándose que tipo de barco era, pues no es el mismo tipo que normalmente utilizaban en la Marina, otros preguntándose de donde vendría y muchos preparándose para venderles comida y licor.

Un viejo que pasaba por allí decidió despejar las dudas de las muchas personas que no sabían que barco era ése.

-Eso es un "Navío", o más bien una variación de uno.- Dijo el anciano mirando con detalle al barco- Pero es muy raro… normalmente tienen tres cubiertas artilladas y más de 100 cañones… pero este sólo tiene una y sus cañones no deben pasar de los 35 o menos… eso no puede ser… o será... ¡santo Dios! Es el "Santísima Trinidad." Un buque de trasporte para los almirantes y vice-almirantes. Esa es la razón para su falta de armamento ellos son tan fuertes que no lo necesitan, ¡todo el barco está pensado para hacer cómodo su viaje no para defenderlos!-

En el momento en el que dijo todo esto todos empezaron a murmurar y hablar se escuchaban comentarios desde preocupados a emocionados y de todos los tipos. Pero el sentimiento común era el de incredulidad.

-¿Vice-almirantes? Como el que ya estuvo aquí?- Pregunto alguien

-No, estos son más fuertes. El que estuvo aquí ya estaba retirado y además era muy viejo- respondió otro.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando el barco echo el ancla y alguien saltó directamente hacia el muelle. Era una mujer de unos 23 años pelo negro y largo atado completamente en una trenza. Ojos verde oscuro, Vestía Con una blusa manga larga color blanco haciendo contraste con su piel morena, un pantalón azul cielo y su capa quemada. miraba los alrededores con curiosidad y sin decir nada a nadie salió en dirección al distrito comercial.

Todos regresaron la vista al barco esperando que más personas bajaran de el, pero luego de unos cuantía minutos nada sucedía. De nuevo los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, poco a poco todos se fueron y comenzaron a dispersar el rumor de que un barco con un solo tripulante, había llegado.

Y Lanisa víctima de su curiosidad decidió seguir a la chica. Rápidamente caminó hacia el distrito comercial y desde allí comenzó a preguntar a todo el que veía para encontrarla, un vendedor le dijo que la vio salir del pueblo y le señaló el camino, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso el vendedor dijo.

-Espera un momento… si la buscas deberías ver esto.- dijo dándole el diario del día.

Ella leyó el titular.

"Deshonor y tragedia en el East Blue.

Ayer en la recientemente inaugurada base de la Marina, un recién promovido vice-almirante, traicionó a su patria y abandonó su honor al desertar para luego asesinar a los 25 marines inocentes que vigilaban el puerto, posteriormente robó un navío modificado destinado al trasporte de altos cargos de la Marina y escapó cobardemente, las acciones a tomar aún están siendo discutidas por los altos cargos, pero las familias y amigos de los fallecidos piden justicia y… ...la mujer puede ser reconocida por siempre llevar una capa de la Marina con la palabra "justicia" quemada a la mitad en vertical..."

El reporte seguía pero a Lanisa no le interesó leer más, dudaba de la mitad de ése artículo, Shanks le había enseñado hace algún tiempo que los marines realizaban unas "pequeñas" modificaciones a la información que le daban a la prensa.

Agradeció al vendedor y corrió hacia afuera de La ciudad, al salir completamente miró hacia todas partes pero no vio a nadie parecido cerca. Pero a lo lejos llegó a distinguir una figura que le resultó similar, caminando hacia la zona del claro en el que había peleado contra Shanks. Pero de un momento a otro… desapareció.

Utilizando su Soru se apresuró para llegar allí y la encontró mirando con curiosidad los rastros de su pelea.

-Hola- dijo la ex–marine sin dejar de mirar con a tensión los restos de la batalla.

-H-Hola…- respondió ella, "¿como supo que estaba aquí?, estoy segura de que no hice ningún ruido que me delatara. ¿podrá manejar el Haki?. Además las únicas formas de llegar aquí tan rápido desde donde estaba son, tener una velocidad bestial o controlar el Soru… ¿Cuál tendrá ella?-

-¿De quienes son estas huellas de pelea?- Pregunto mirando a Lanisa.

-Primero dime quien eres… y si lo que leí en el diario es real…- exigió ella.

-Más o menos… no mate a nadie pero si deserté, lo demás es real robé el primer barco que encontré y me fui del lugar.- respondió tranquilamente – ahora dime de quiénes son las marcas de pelea- exigió.

Lanisa no supo porqué, tal vez fuera la sinceridad de la mujer o su mirada, la fe ciega que tenía en la fuerza de Shanks pensando que no podría correr peligro con nada o simplemente su curiosidad por saber más, pero decidió arriesgarse y responderle con sinceridad.

-Son de el yonkou "Akagami no Shanks."- respondió.

La mujer simplemente abrió los ojos a más no poder, estaba sorprendida… no impactada sería una mejor definición. "¿Que demonios hace Akagami Shanks tan lejos de su territorio?" se preguntó inmediatamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Y las otras… aquí hay tres tipos de marcas que llaman la atención, unas con un patrón ovalado casi circular, otras que son claramente de una espada… y ésa –dijo señalando a una gran marca cerca de la roca que golpeó Shanks con el primer ataque- la cual tiene un patrón completa y perfectamente circular que conozco bien. ¿Quien es la persona que tiene ese patrón circular de golpeó y se atreve a enfrentarse a un Yonkou?- Pregunto acercándose a ella a pasos rápidos.

-Yo.- respondió seriamente y con seguridad.

-Imposible… ¡eso es un insulto al nombre de los yonkou!- dijo haciéndole frente y mirándola con furia. –No te atrevas… a decir tales mentiras… es totalmente imposible que alguien como tú… le haga frente a un Yonkou, mucho menos a Akagami no Shanks.-

-Y… dime, que te hace pensar eso.- le respondió haciéndole frente.

-Te faltan 100 años… para tener una oportunidad contra alguien, con el dominio de Haki del rey, tan desarrollado como Shanks… con un dominio como ése… no dudo que pueda generar tormentas e incluso intimidar a Reyes marinos.-

-Es cierto que me dejó inconsciente muy rápido, pero si no lo hubiera usado seguramente yo habría ganado la pelea.-

-Eso es realmente imposible… no puedes contra alguien que detuvo a un almirante con un solo brazo inmediatamente luego de derrotar a otro Yonkou.-

Lanisa se quedo callada, a ella también le extrañaba mucho el echo de que alguien tan fuerte como Shanks pudiera ser derrotado por ella, no importaba el echo de que ella fuera poseedora de la Gura Gura, el que ella derrotara a un Yonkou era simplemente increíblemente improbable.

-No puedo responder a eso… pero creo que el sí puede.- dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Yo voy también… quiero escuchar una explicación.- dijo ubicándose a su lado.

-No hay problema… una pregunta… como manejas sola un barco, eso es imposible.- dijo mirándola con su aura de curiosidad e inocencia normal.

La Marine se quedo impresionada por el abrupto cambio de humor de la niña. Pero mantuvo la Guardia alta "no me puedo fiar de ella".

-Eso es un secreto- dijo manteniendo su tono serio.

Lanisa hiso un puchero. –Eso no es justo, yo si te dije lo de Shanks… no importa, ¿cual es tu nombre? El mío es Lanisa D. Reveck… ¿o es Lanisa D. Newgate?.. no espera, nadie puede saber eso, olvida lo último. Soy Lanisa D. Reveck.- terminó de hablar sonriendo.

La mujer se quedo quieta y fría con los ojos abiertos pensando. "Newgate... Edward Newgate... Barba Blanca... Yonkou... Lanisa D. Newgate... ¿Hija?..." Cuando recuperó la compostura sus ojos brillaron como estrellas mirando a Lanisa.

\- Tu eres la hija del Yonkou más fuerte de la historia...- dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus himbros. -El era cono cuentan?, Dicen que era capas de vencer a un almirante, también que era capas de terminar con una flota completa sólo con un ataque, y que podía destruir el mundo, además cuentan que podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra el Rey pirata.- hablo rápido y como una fanática desesperada por saber sobre su ídolo.

\- He... n-no lo sé yo nací luego de que el muriera... pero Shanks seguro lo sabe, podemos preguntarle.- respondió mientras se alejaba discretamente unos pasos. "Está loca, es alguna fanática de Papá ¿o que?"

\- No puedo creer que conocí a la hija de mi mayor héroe... y conoceré al Yonkou Shanks...- dijo mientras caía de espaldas - luego de esto puedo morir feliz...-

\- Claro... claro... pero primero deberíamos ver a Shaks ¿no?- "No me siento segura estando cerca de esta loca yo sola"

\- ¡Es verdad!- Dijo levantándose y acercándose mucho a Lanisa.

\- Demasiado cerca...- murmuró ella dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

5 minutos después las dos llegaban frente a la casa de Lanisa, pero La ex-vice almirante se detuvo antes de entrar.

\- Ho... por la emoción se me olvidó completamente, perdone mi descortesia señorita Lanisa. Mi nombre es Kamei y me gustaría preguntarle algo si no es molestia.- habló con muy Cortés y educada.

\- C-claro pregunta lo que quieras.- "porque desde que le dije mi apellido se comporta tan educada... no me gusta que me traten así."

-verá señorita... me gustaría que usted fuera... mi capitana... si no es atrevimiento por favor no lo tome como una obligación y... ¿señorita?-

Esta ves Lanisa se quedo muy quieta y con los ojos como estrellas recordando el barco en el que llegó e imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con un barco así.

\- ¡Claro que si!- gritó abrazando a Kamei con una sonriza de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Lanisa eres tu?- Pregunto desde adentro Katarina.

\- ¡Si!- respondió esta.

\- ¡Pasa, estoy terminando con la ropa, esperame un momento!-

\- vamos entremos.- dijo Lanisa tomando la mano de Kamei y llevándola casi a rastras.

\- Dijo que si... seré subordinada de la hija de Barba Blanca... puedo morir feliz... muchas gracias señorita por concederle a esta pobre fugitiva tal honor...-

Lanisa se quedo quieta -Te permitiré estar en mi tripulación con una condición...- dijo mirándola.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Haré lo que me pida seño...-

\- alto!- la frenó antes de que terminará de hablar. -La condición es que no me trates así, es demasiado respetuoso y frío para mi gusto... Sólo dime Lanisa, o niña algo por el estilo- termino de hablar quedándose cruzada de brazos.

\- p-pero usted Es la hija de mi mayor ídolo... no puedo hacer eso se...- dejó de hablar al ver que Lanisa la miraba esperando a que termine de decir la palabra, solamente agachó la cabeza -Hacepto la condición... Lanisa-

\- ¡Que bien! Ahora veamos a Shanks.-

\- S-si!-

En la sala el mencionado Yonkou estaba bebiendo sake, aprovechando la ausencia momentánea de Katarina.

\- Hey viejo!, mira aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte.-

-¿Una admiradora?- Pregunto en broma.

\- Si, ¿como lo sabias?- dijo entrando con Kamei

\- ¿de verdad?- pregunto sorprendido.

\- la verdad, creo que admira tu puesto como Yonkou porque estas demasiado viejo para ser admirado.- le dijo quitándole el Sake. -Y aún no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños- completó repitiendo la escena del día anterior.

\- Hoy no tienes la necesidad de destruir mi Sake yo tengo tu regalo, pero deberás tener paciencia.- dijo preparado para saltar a por el Sake sólo por si las moscas.

\- eso espero...- dijo dejando el Sake sobre la mesa - ¿no querías preguntar algo Kamei?-

\- S-si...- dijo mirando a Shanks.

\- Lo que pueda hacer por tan hermosa dama, será todo un placer...- habló galante, tomando la mano de la Ex Marine.

\- Me... me tomó de la mano...- murmuró sonrojada... -Un Yonkou me tomó de la mano... puedo morir feliz...-

\- Shanks, Sueltala que se nos muere!- regaño al pirata.-

\- Es que soy demasiado hermoso...- contestó con el ego inflado.

\- Es que estas en buena posición, tubo la misma reacción cuando le mencioné el apellido de papa, mi teoría es que siente una profunda admiración/obsesión por las personas poderosas o en altos rangos.- respondió ella dejando a Shanks de piedra y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Luego de unos segundos a Shanks le saltaron algunas lágrimas y abrazó a Lanisa. -Es la primera ves que te escucho decir algo inteligente...- le habló soltando lágrimas.

Tres grandes venas se vieron en la frente de Lanisa. -¡IDIOTA!- le gritó golpeandolo y mandandolo a volar contra una pared. Por tercera ves se escucharon las risas de los tres muertos.

\- Ho... ya recuerdo la pregunta... con todo respeto señor Akagami no Shanks, quisiera preguntarle porque está tan débil... hace algunos años ese golpe no podría moverlo ni un paso.- dijo mirándolo en el suelo.

\- veo que me conoces bien... ¿nos hemos visto alguna ves? - Pregunto incorporándose.

\- no, pero saque mis conclusiones leyendo los reportes de sus peleas contra la Marina, incluso de los barcos espías que lo vieron pelear con otros Yonkou.-

\- ¿aún me siguen esos barcos?- Pregunto realmente sorprendido. -yo creí que los había hundido a todos.-

\- aún hay dos que tienen especialistas en Haki de observación y se mantienen fuera de la vista, yo los pude ver sólo porque vine en un barco de la marina.- le respondió.

\- Tendrás que decirme donde los viste... pero si tienen especialistas ahora mismo deberían poder vernos...-

\- Por lo que sé, se mantienen demasiado lejos para verte, creo que manejan de ese Haki al mismo nivel que tú. Sólo se acercan cuando estas demasiado concentrado en una pelea.-

\- Son muy inteligentes... Luego los buscaré. Por cierto ya recuerdo donde te vi, saliste hoy en primera plana-

\- Si, pero sólo la mitad de ese artículo es real.-

\- lo sé, ellos acostumbran "adornar" lo que le dicen a los diarios.

Regresemos al tema que nos ocupa. Tu pregunta se puede responder muy fácil mente... estoy viejo.- dijo sin más

\- ¿Sólo eso?... Pero Barba Blanca podía pelear contra los almirantes y ganar a dos por lo menos a sus más de 70...- respondió incrédula. -además ¿como mantiene la posición de Yonkou estando tan débil.?

\- niña... me encantaría tener la fuerza del viejo, pero eso no es posible... si en nuestras peleas hubiéramos tenido la misma edad el me habría derrotado con sólo un dedo y no es exagerar y sobre tu otra pregunta mi dominio de Haki y la fuerza que me queda son suficientes, los piratas ya no son como antes.-

\- ¿Realmente Barba Blanca era tan fuerte? - Pregunto Kamei.

\- Jajaja... era el más fuerte, peleó contra El Rey de los piratas en igualdad de condiciones. Yo no podría pelear contra el ni en 100 años.- les dijo con buen humor.- Bien! dejemos de hablar de el pasado y hablemos del presente, creo que es hora de entregarte tu regalo.- les hablo para posterior mente levantarse. -¡Katarina, nos vamos al puerto! ¿Nos alcanzas luego?- gritó

\- ¿Le entregaras su regalo a Lanisa?- se escuchó de atrás.

\- Si!-

\- Ya los alcanzo no se lo des antes de que llegue- se escucho nuevamente.

\- Bien vamos.- dijo saliendo seguido de las chicas.

\- ¿Que me regalarán tu y mama viejo?- preguntó Lanisa.

\- algo que no puede faltar en tu viaje y que seguro Olvidaste.- le respondió.

\- No recuerdo haber olvidado nada...-

\- pues estoy seguro de que Olvidaste esto...-

A medio camino fueron alcanzados por Katarina, juntos siguieron mientras le explicaban la situación de Kamei.

Llegaron al puerto, más específicamente al barco de Shanks, donde toda la tripulación los esperaba, junto a ellos estaba todo el equipaje de Lanisa organizado en unas cuantas valijas medianas.

Toda la tripulación sonreía y la miraba esperando.

\- ¿Que pasa aqui?- preguntó mirando a todos.

\- te ahorramos el esfuerzo de traer tu equipaje, ya que hoy saldrás al mar debes estar descansada.- respondió uno de los tripulantes.

\- ¡Gracias chicos!- les dijo sonriendo. -La verdad ya había olvidado lo del equipaje.-

\- lo suponíamos.- Dijieron a coro todos.

\- ¡Oigan que insinúan!- les gritó a todos.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kamei se le acercaba discretamente a Katarina para preguntarle algo.

\- Señorita Katarina, ¿le molestaría que le pregunte algo?- le habló.

\- Claro que no querida, pregunta por favor.-

\- Pues verá, no pude evitar notar la forma en la que se comportan todos y creo que ya se cual es el regalo.- le contó.

\- yo creo que lo sabes, pero mantente en silencio queremos que sea una sorpresa.- le sonrió.

\- creo que hoy habrá sorpresa para todos - murmuró sonriente.

-Primero- dijo Sanks -quiero darte algo que deberás cuidar de por vida.- Continuó sacando un pañuelo negro de un cofre de madera pequeño. - este es el pañuelo de Barba Blanca, que Marco "el Fénix " siempre llevaba con sigo, dice que lo cuides por el y lo visites cuando llegues al nuevo mundo- Le dijo a ella atando el pañuelo a su cuello. - este pañuelo no se lo quitaba desde la época del capitán Roger, cuidalo Lanisa.-

\- Claro que si.- le respondió tocando el pañuelo con la punta de los dedos.

\- y ahora lo que Olvidaste para tu viaje.- dijo señalando al puerto. -ve a verlo por ti misma.-

Ella se acercó al borde del barco y en el puerto vio un pequeño velero de un sólo mástil y una pequeña habitación detrás. (Como el de Luffy antes de tener el Mery)

\- ¿Y que te parece? Tu propio barco, es igual al primero que tuve.-

\- Shanks yo ya tengo barco...- le dijo

\- no, no hace falta que agradezcas y... ¡¿Como que tienes barco?!- grito Shanks confundido llamando la atención de todos abordo.

\- si, mira es aquél.- dijo señalando al gran Navío anclado a unos 180 metros del barco en el que estaban parados, y que tranquilamente se le comparaba en tamaño y función.

\- Lanisa... no debes mentir sólo porque no quieres pasar vergüenza muchos de nosotros no pensamos en un barco hasta último momento.- dijo Shanks con su mano sobre la cabeza de Lanisa.

\- No es mentira, Ella preguntó si quería ser su capitana y yo le dije que si.- protestó con un puchero.

\- pues esto se aclara fácil, ¿Kamei, lo que dijo Lanisa es verdad?- le preguntó con una sonriza confiada.

\- Sip.- respondió sonriendo.

\- ves Lanisa que no debes mentiiii...- se quedo mudo, al igual que la tripulación y Katarina. Luego todos juntos y con asombrosa coordinación se giraron a ver el Navío.-

Lanisa y Kamei sólo mantuvieron la sonrisa mirando las caras estupefactas de los tripulantes.

\- Yo hubiera matado por un barco así cuando salí al mar...- dijo uno.

\- yo Pelearia contra Garp "el puño" por un barco así.- dijo otro.

\- maldita suertuda...- Dijieron todos a coro.

Luego de el momento de confusión Lanisa recordó que no le había dicho a su madre lo de su salida al mar.

Y sin embargo allí estaba mirando el barco y maldiciendo la suerte de su hija como todos.

Ella se acercó a su madre luego un momento...

\- Ma-mama... ¿t-tu ya sabías que yo saldría hoy?- le pregunto insegura aunque no sabía porque.

\- He... a sí, si ya lo suponía, la mayoría de los piratas parten a más o menos esta edad y con tu impaciencia era casi seguro.- le dijo sonriendo -vamos quiero ver esa bestia.- dijo caminando para bajar del barco.

\- si vamos!-

\- espera Lanisa.- le dijo Shanks. -antes de ir a ver el barco quisiera saber algo, donde aprendiste el "Soru".- le preguntó con verdadera duda.

\- el Soru... me lo enseñaron dos viejos marines que pasaban por aquí con rumbo a su cuartel general, como se llamaban... ¿grab el moño y seguko el que suda? Algo así... ¿como se llamaban mami?-

\- Garp el puño y Sengoku el Buda.- le respondió ella.

\- ¿¡Quienes!?- gritaron todos los tripulantes presentes.

* * *

En otro lugar, los antes mencionados viajaban en un gran galeón pintado de colores blancos y dorados.

Estaban en una misión de escolta, pero no una cualquiera, tenían la misión de transportar con seguridad a un noble mundial hasta el reino de Alabasta.

\- ¿crees que tendremos un viaje calmado?- preguntó Sengoku.

\- Es un barco muy lento... tardaremos dos semanas más en llegar a la próxima isla, aunque no hay muchos piratas en estas aguas tenemos que considerar la presencia de Akagami en la zona, y su barco es al menos dos veces más rápido que este y no les tiene mucho afecto que digamos a los nobles.-

\- lástima, pero al menos el barco está cubierto de Kairoseki y podemos atravesar el Calm belt, eso nos hiso el viajé más fácil...-

\- por cierto ¿cuál es la próxima isla?-pregunto Garp.

\- Creo Que se llamaba Loulensia, quien le pone a las islas nombres tan malos.-

\- no lo sé Garp... no lo sé...-

\- y al menos sabes porque mandaron a dos viejos retirados a encargarse de escoltar a un noble mundial?-

\- esa... es mi mayor duda... y la causa de todas mis sospechas.-

* * *

Si llegaron aquí muchas gracias por leer, Kamei será por algunos momentos la loca del grupo y por otros la única sensata.

Para terminar quisiera mendigar algunos comentarios y a propósito del pedido que hice en el capítulo anterior ya tengo médico en la tripulación, lo demas que se les ocurra es Bienvenido.

Sin más dejen comentarios espero les guste este fic que va para largo y nos vemos la próxima semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿como estan? Espero que bien y sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este, mi primer fanfic.

¡Que felicidad! creo que voy a llorar... realmente lo aré... ¡el primer comentario!.. ¡Fue bueno!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a 123 por ser el primer comentario y le agradezco que sea positivo y respondiendo a eso.

Ten paciencia el yuri ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, más aún con la entrada del próximo tripulante quien será el pervertido/a.

sobre el "xxx" ¿debo pensar bien o malpensarlo?

Continuando con el preámbulo este será un cap polémico, o eso creo, ya que se explicarán algunas cosas y se plantearán otras.

Seguramente planteé más preguntas de las que responda.

Aclarado esto, pido que al llegar al final dejen una opinión constructiva y sin más comencemos.

Disclaimer: Sólo la historia y determinados lugares de ella me pertenecen, los personajes y algunos lugares mencionados son totalmente de sus respectivos creadores y no hago esto con un propósito comercial.

* * *

En la isla Satiri, todos estaban curioseando el barco de Lanisa después de la titánica sorpresa que se llevaron y muchos de ellos seguían maldiciendo la suerte de niña.

\- La niña tiene demasiada suerte... ¿no podría contagiarnos un poco?- pregunto uno

\- nuestra suerte no alcanza ni siquiera para que nos contagien más...- le respondió otro.

Ambos estaban revisando las cubiertas inferiores, en la primera había cañones, balas y armamento, nada raro en cualquier cubierta artillada, en la segunda el paisaje cambiaba totalmente, había un pasillo en el medio y a los lados las puertas de habitaciones lujosas, bien decoradas e iluminadas.

En la tercera se encontraba la bodega de alimentos, agua y en la parte más inferior del barco se encontraba la Santa Bárbara. (Donde se guarda toda la pólvora)

En la cubierta principal Shanks hablaba con su carpintero sobre la madera del barco.

\- ¿Ya pudiste identificar que tipo de madera es?- le preguntó.

\- no, se parece a la madera del "árbol de Adán" pero no es... este barco... es muy interesante...- le respondió sin dejar de mirar y examinar la madera.

\- cuando sepas de que esta echo me llamas.- le dijo buscando a Lanisa con la vista. - lo bueno es que no esta cubierto de Kairoseki... esa niña sería capas de cursar el Calm belt e ir derecho al nuevo mundo.-

Sin dudas la más emocionada era Lanisa quien, seguida por Kamei, estaba mirando cada centímetro del barco.

Paseando vio la Cocina, el baño, equipado con ducha y bañera, incluso la sala de juegos que tenía una barra con muchas bebidas, algunas mesas para jugar póker, billar y otros juegos.

Sin duda un barco mejor del que jamás soñó tener.

\- Que te parece el barco Lanisa- le preguntó Kamei.

\- Es hermoso...- dijo con los ojos como estrellas imaginando todas las aventuras que tendría en el.

\- Si... no puedo creer que conoceré a todos los yonkou... y este barco es mi pase para eso... puedo morir feliz...- dijo cayendo de espaldas.

\- ¡no te mueras aún no conociste ni a la mitad!- le regaño.

\- es verdad...- Dijo recuperada.- aún me falta por conocer a tres... Sabo "puño de fuego" quien además es Líder de la armada revolucionaria, Marco "El Fénix", y Trafalgar Law "El cirujano de la muerte"... ademas quiero encontrarme otra ves con "el "-

Lanisa estaba por preguntar quien era "el" pero la llegada de Shanks la interrumpió.

\- Bien Lanisa puedes alardear de tener la mayor suerte del East Blue, un barco como este es casi imposible de conseguir.- le dijo entrando.

\- ¡Claro que si!, ¡Y muy pronto estaré en el nuevo mundo lista para darte una paliza y ser más fuerte que mi padre!- le gritó a la cara.

\- Jejeje... esa es la aptitud, pero con eso no basta... para ser más fuerte que tú padre no sólo tendrás que derrotarme, sino también a todos los demás Yonkou -

\- ¡pues los quitaré del medio!-

\- me encanta esta chica- dijo mirando a Kamei.

\- creo que el viaje será muy divertido- le respondió sonriendo.

\- sólo me quedan dos dudas... la primera es que hacían aquí y porque te enseñaron el Soru a ti dos marines tan famosos. Y la siguiente es... como puede, alguien tan joven... ser un vice-almirante... eso me lleva a pensar que has comido una fruta del diablo... y una muy poderosa para ascender tan rápido.-

\- estas en lo correcto... pero, no estoy segura de si debería o no decirlo aún.- respondió con sinceridad y la cabeza gacha.

\- quiero que sepas que no las dejaré salir de aquí hasta que me digas que tipo de Akuma no mi fue la que comiste.- respondió seriamente.

Ella suspiro y se sentó aún con la cabeza agachada -yo... yo... comí la Kami Kami no mi...- (kami: Dios) (no se transformó en una diosa, tranquilos, será una fruta muy poderosa pero muy débil al mismo tiempo, sigan leyendo.)

\- Creí que sólo era una leyenda...- dijo Shanks con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No lo es... yo la comí.-

\- ¡Eres demasiado peligrosa! Como es que la Marina te permite seguir viva siquiera!-

\- porque no lo saben... ellos sólo saben que también comí la Goro Goro. Pero... también comí la ten ten no mi.- respondió con sinceridad. (Ten : abreviación de Tenki: clima.

\- Tu... eres demasiado peligrosa...- dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- eso no es cierto...- respondió mirándolo a los ojos- comer la Kami Kami... Es una debilidad en sí... primero, la más mínima cantidad de agua anula completamente las capacidades de cualquier Akuma no mi que posea, con un cabello mojado soy una persona cualquiera. Segundo, No poseo la capacidad de las logias, La Kami Kami es una Paramecia, por lo que soy susceptible a ataques físicos y tercero... tardo 15 minutos en cambiar la Akuma no mi que uso en el momento por otra. Otro detalle es que debe pasar un mes al menos entre la ingestión de una Akuma no mi y otra si la como antes moriré, relacionado a esto esta la adicción que me producen las Akuma no mi, simplemente es imposible no comer una cuando la veo, a pesar de su horrible sabor, esto significa que si tengo dos Akuma no mi frente a mi, es mi perdición.-

\- no importa, sigues siendo demasiado peligrosa... no te permitiré viajar con Lanisa.-

\- ¡Paren!- gritó Lanisa -¡Quiero que me expliquen de que están ablando ahora!-dijo enojada - primero Shanks, tu no tienes derecho a decidir quien viaja con migo y quien no. Segundo, ¿como es que alguien puede comer más de una Akuma no mi? y tercero ¿que tiene de malo poder hacerlo?.-

-Lanisa no entiendes... ella comió la Kami Kami, tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un Dios... esa Akuma no mi sólo corrompe y pudre el espíritu.- dijo mirando a Kamei de reojo- hay una vieja leyenda que cuenta, que, si alguien come todas las Akuma no mi del mundo, puede tener la capacidad de hacer lo que quiera... básicamente, ser un Dios.- le respondió Shanks muy serio.

-y eso que... El viejo Marine que vino aquí puede transformarse en un Buda, ¿ese no es un Dios en algunos lugares?, no veo la diferencia entre ambos- le respondió cursada de brazos - si sigues manteniendo tus palabras tendrás que bajar del barco y no subir de nuevo jamás.-

\- Pero... Lanisa ella es peligrosa y un Buda no es lo mismo que un Dios...-

\- Shanks... pídele perdón o baja del barco... Ahora.-

\- Q-que...-

\- ya me escuchaste... pídele perdón ¡ya!- dijo enojada. Mientras Kamei la miraba con asombro y admiración.

\- L-lo siento Kamei...- dijo Shanks con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha-

\- bien... ahora baja del barco... junto con todos, nos vamos.-

Cerca de las 18:00 HS todos los tripulantes de Shanks junto con el mismo y Katarina estaban parados en el puerto viendo al barco alejarse hacia el horizonte.

\- no estoy muy convencido de que valla con ella, es demasiado peligrosa.- dijo Shanks a Katarina.

\- Tu la cuidas demasiado... ya estás paranoico.- le respondió ella.

\- como no cuidarla... es demasiado joven, imprudente, irresponsable, tonta y...- respondió el no sabiendo como continuar.

\- igual que todos cuando partimos la primera ves... me recuerda a alguien que me presentaste...- dijo sonriendo.

\- Son muy parecidos, si... me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora ese niño...-

\- probablemente poniendo de los nervios a la marina... es su pasatiempo favorito. A propósito no te regresó el sombrero- le dijo ella

\- es verdad...- admitió- yo no lo quise cuando me lo ofreció. Le dije que se lo diera a otro novato prometedor.- le respondió con una sonriza- no me sorprendería que algún día veamos a tu hija regresar con ese sombrero.- continuo sonriendo.- Esto me trae recuerdos... de cuando salí al mar por primera ves... -

\- a mi también... creo... que es hora de mi último viaje... que dices Shanks ¿tienes lugar para una más en tu tripulación?- pregunto sonriendole.

\- creo que si... aunque tú sólo nos causaras problemas... -dijo duvitativo- será divertido. ¡chicos no vamos! Leven anclas y suelten las velas-

\- ¡Si!- gritaron a coro.

-horas despues-

En el barco donde viajaban Garp y Sengoku todos dormían. bueno, casi.

En las celdas del galeón solo se oía un sollozo femenino.

Algunas lágrimas que caian al suelo como era costumbre, ella no perdía las esperanzas de ser libre... escapar... pero cada ves eran menos, años como esclava podían matar las esperanzas de cualquiera.

Ahora en su corazón sólo existían dos cosas en una parte sus, disminuidos deseos de escapar... y en la otra, hambre de venganza contra todos los Tenryubito.

Casi dos semanas pasaron muy tranquilamente en "La Santísima Trinidad".

Las dos chicas se la pasaban charlando, jugando a las cartas o a cualquier cosa con tal de matar el tiempo.

El clima no estuvo muy de su lado tres tormentas fuertes las retrasaron mucho y aunque Kamei podría cambiar el clima a uno perfecto, cosa que ofreció hacer, Lanisa se negó en rotundo alegando que quería enfrentarse a lo que el mar le enviara.

Y también hubo otros echos curiosos como la aparición de un "amigo" de Lanisa.

Era el tercer día de salida y aún no había llegado la primer tormenta.

Las dos estaban dentro jugando a las cartas. Hasta que en un momento Kamei abrió los ojos y se paró rápidamente, mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Lanisa.

\- hay algo... hay algo afuera...- dijo saliendo.

\- ¿puedes usar Haki de observación?- pregunto intrigada

\- si, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Vamos- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una ves en cubierta ambas buscaron en el mar alguna señal de un barco o una persona.

Kamei aprovechando el poder de su Goro Goro subió a la punta del palo mayor rápidamente transformada en rayo.

De un momento a otro el barco tembló y se balanceó violentamente por una ola, ambas casi caen a una muerte segura. Aunque lo que vieron después las asustó más que eso.

Un gigantesco Rey marino, color azul y con líneas negras a lo ancho, que podría tragar al barco de un bocado.

Kamei comenzó a sudar frío viendo su muerte a la cara. En cambio Lanisa sonrió y comenzó a hablar a los gritos.

\- ¡Amigo! ¿Como estas? Hace mucho que no te veia... adonde vas... ¿quieres acompañarnos? Sumergete y sigue al barco- le dijo/grito al Rey marino.

El sólo soltó un rugido metiéndose de nuevo en el agua generando muchas olas en el proceso.

\- ¡Lanisa!- le gritó Kamei histérica desde arriba. -¡Como es que ese bicho te hace caso!-

\- ¡No es un "bicho" es mi amigo, y me hace caso porque le salve la vida! Nos acompañará una parte del viaje-

\- ¿¡Hablas su idioma!?- grito de nuevo aún más histérica.

\- ¡Claro que no! El me dijo que sólo la princesa sirena habla con ellos-

\- ¿!Como te lo dijo si no hablas con el!?- grito alterada.- ¡eso no tiene sentido!-

\- Nos entendemos- respondió cursada de brazos y con un puchero.

\- ¡pero ¿como!?-

\- No lo sé, cuando era más pequeña me sentaba en un risco cerca de la montaña a hablarle, y un día me di cuenta que entendía lo que me quería decir, no podía entender su idioma, sólo... entendía sus intenciones. Y es raro porque no pasa lo mismo con otros Reyes marinos.-

\- No entiendo a esta chica... ¡de donde lo conoces!-

\- Lo encontré hace 7 años en el bosque, le gustaba saltar, en uno de esos saltos calló en tierra y ya no se pudo mover, con Shanks lo llevamos al mar, ahora defiende la isla junto a sus amigos, es por eso que es una isla tan pacífica, nadie en sus sano juicio se atreve a atacar la isla... además de eso mamá se encarga de los idiotas que pueden evadir a los Reyes marinos.-

\- ¿tu madre pelea?- pregunto intrigada.

\- Claro, fue capitana de un barco pirata y su recompensa fue de 420 millones.-

\- ¿Tanto así? ¿Como consiguió una recompensa tan alta?-

\- Le rompió todas las costillas a Aokiji y Akainu cuando eran vice-almirantes como tú.- contestó tranquilamente.

...

No pasaron muchas cosas más en su viaje, de ves en cuando Lanisa se sentaba en la cubierta y le hablaba al Rey marino, Kamei seguía viéndola raro cada ves que hacia eso.

Así pasaron las semanas y con la misma calma con la que salieron llegaron a una nueva isla, cuando la vieron en el horizonte se prepararon para el desembarque.

\- ¡Hey... amigo!- gritó al agua y luego de un momento el Rey marino asomo la cabeza desde el mar. -Será mejor que te quedes lejos de la costa, si te necesito te llamaré -

El animal sólo soltó rugido y se sumergió.

Ambas siguieron el camino hacia la isla y en el puerto encontraron una situación similar a la que se presentó cuando Kamei llegó a la isla Satiri, un corro de gente mirandolas.

\- debemos cambiar las velas...- dijo Kamei.

\- y pintar el barco...- agregó Lanisa.

Ambas bajaron del barco y caminaron a buscar algún lugar que vendiera velas y material para crear una bandera. Ya que estuvieron hablando y acordaron que en esa isla crearían su propia insignia.

Llegaron a las 15:30 HS y para las 19:00 HS ya tenían las velas nuevas, muchos tarros de pintura y una bandera negra "en blanco" por decirlo así.

Comenzaron por cambiar las velas, subieron a los mástiles y quitaron todas las originalmente puestas con el logo de la marina, decidieron guardarlas por si las necesitaban en algún momento.

Colocaron las velas nuevas, completamente blancas y lisas.

Luego de eso decidieron comer en algún restaurante pues ninguna de las dos era muy diestra con la cocina.

Buscaron un restaurante barato pues tampoco a ninguna se le ocurrió traer mucho dinero y claro las velas no fueron gratuitas.

Kamei dejó su capa quemada en el barco para no causar tanto rebuelo.

En el restaurante hablaron sobre que podrían poner en la bandera.

\- Creo que deberíamos usar el logo de Barba Blanca- dijo seria Kamei.

\- no, eso sería robar la fama de mi padre y yo quiero ganar mi propia fama, además ése ya lo tiene Marco.- respondió sin dejar de comer.

\- Pero yo quiero navegar bajo la bandera de un Yonkou...- dijo con un puchero.

\- cuado yo sea Yonkou podrás alardear de haber ayudado a crear mi bandera.- Le dijo sonriendo.

Por un momento los ojos de Kamei fueron dos estrellas y luego con esos mismos ojos dijo -¡tenemos que crear nuestra bandera!-

\- Pero no tengo ideas...-

\- yo tampoco...-

\- ya se nos ocurrirá algo- sonrió Lanisa.

\- Si- correspondió Kamei.

Luego de una tranquila cena ambas regresaron al barco y se fueron a dormir.

Algunas horas después no muy lejos de su barco, Un gran galeón soltó el ancla. Nadie bajo de el pues todos decidieron dormir y bajar al día siguiente.

Pero más entrada la noche se pudo escuchar vagamente el sollozo de una persona.

Al día siguiente apenas salió el sol y la ciudad comenzó su rutina.

La isla de Loulensia era una comunidad grande y próspera dedicada, casi totalmente, a la pesca y comercio de peces, hoy extrañamente no había muchos y muchos pescadores dijeron haber perdido sus redes, que simplemente desaparecieron, otro de ellos declaró haber visto a un Rey marino comerse sus redes, todos los demás comenzaron a alarmarse y se apresuraron a quitar todas sus redes, no era la primera ves que eso pasaba así que ya sabían como actuar.

Lanisa y Kamei despertaron, desayunaron e inmediatamente comenzaron a pintar el barco con la ayuda de algunos niños que pasaban por allí y querían ayudar, además de algunas buenas personas que, al no tener nada que hacer, ayudaron con la tarea.

Y así con unas 25 personas, tardaron 5 HS en terminar la primera mitad del barco, Lanisa y Kamei ofrecieron darles una comida por su ayuda que algunos aceptaron y otros rechazaron.

Para las 14:00 HS, Las dos chicas ya habían dado vuelta el barco y se preparaban para pintar ese lado con las personas que ayudaron antes y bastantes más haciendo un total de 40 personas. Oviamente no pintaron el barco completo pues eso les tomaría mucho más tiempo, personas y un dique seco. Pero con pintar la parte superior del barco era suficiente.

En el galeón todos los tripulantes ya estaban preparados para realizar sus tareas diarias.

De su habitación privada Salió el tenryubito totalmente vestido de blanco y con su máscara/acuario portátil.

Era un hombre gordo y Calvo con un gran bigote.

Todos inmediatamente se arrodillaron frente a él, a excepción de Garp y Sengoku quienes ni se inmutaron ante su presencia.

\- Levantence y continúen, quiero salir de este barco rapido-

Todos lo obedecieron y continuaron aún más rápido que antes sus tareas.

\- saquen a la esclava de su jaula y preparenla, que venga con migo para salir del barco- ordenó a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

\- si señor.- le respondió el

\- Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más a Akagami con su odio a los tenryubito.- dijo Sengoku.

\- No me agrada decirlo pero yo también- le respondió Garp.

\- cuando miro desde fuera donde estuve metido... me doy cuenta de que no sé si hice bien las cosas. ¿Te pasa lo mismo Garp?-

\- yo sabía desde el principio donde estaba metido... sólo pensé que podía cambiarlo... fui ingenuo. Porque crees que me retiré... ¿por un segundo llegaste a creer que era porque estaba viejo? Estaré viejo pero aún puedo darle una paliza a uno de estos almirantes de tercera que tienen ahora.-

\- ¿También a Coby?- le pregunto Sengoku.

\- A Coby más que a todos... le enseñé todo lo que sabe... pero eso no significa que le halla enseñado todo.- le respondió sonriendo misteriosamente.

Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho, estaban un poco más delgados y con más arrugas en sus rostros, además el pelo de los dos era completamente blanco. Pero más que eso nada notorio. Garp vestía con un traje gris con corbata negra junto a una camisa Blanca.

Y Sengoku con un uniforme militar tradicional y su infaltable gorra adornada con la gaviota. Ambos con la capa de la marina en su espalda.

Luego de unos minutos apareció una chica en cubierta. Era de estatura promedio, con el pelo negro y bastante largo, gran busto. Se la notaba demasiado delgada y en sus ojos sólo se podía ver un negro vacío. No devia pasar de los 15 años.

Llevaba un vestido largo color rojo y una gran cantidad de maquillaje para ocultar su rostro demacrado por la falta de alimento. Además de todo eso un raro y liso collar de metal.

No dijo ni una palabra en ningún momento.

Algunos minutos después Bajaron del barco. El tenryubito, Garp, Sengoku, la chica, y dos guardaespaldas.

Al verlos bajar hubo muchas diferentes reacciones, algunos se arrodillaron, otros corrieron llevando a sus hijos con ellos y la mayoría miró confundido al hombre tan raro que bajaba del barco.

\- ¡Arrodillense ante El noble mundial Lord Vanderoza!- grito uno de sus guardias procediendo a arrodillarse junto con todos los que lo acompañaban a excepción de Garp y Sengoku obviamente.

Confundidas las personas del puerto se arrodillaron también.

El noble procedió a pasar con dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Pasaron junto al barco de Lanisa donde algunos segundo antes Kamei pudo verlo venir y obligó a todos a arrodillarse. Lanisa no la obedeció y sólo miro con curiosidad a tan estrafalario hombre, al reconocer a Garp y Sengoku quiso saludarlos pero al verla aún parada Kamei la tomó por el cuello y la obligó a arrodillarse.

\- que haces tonta hay que arrodillarse frente a un Tenryubito.- le susurró.

\- No se que sea eso sólo quiero saludar a Garp y Sengoku.- le respondió.

\- perdón pero tendrá que ser en otro momento.-

-no se si los veré en otro momento- le respondió quitándose la mano de la cabeza e incorporándose.

Estuvo a punto de gritar los nombres de ambos para saludar pero al ver las señas que le hiso Garp se contuvo y simplemente vio como desaparecían al doblar una esquina.

\- ¡Estas loca! Como te atreves a pararte en presencia de un Tenryubito- le dijo Kamei alterada.

\- Que pasa con ese tipo, ni que fuera tan importante- dijo confundida.

\- Es muy importante, es un descendiente de los creadores del Gobierno mundial. La ley no se aplica con el, es capas de hacer lo que se le pegue la gana sin consecuencias.- respondió más alterada.

\- No me importa, me interesa más la mirada que tenía esa mujer que lo acompañaba... parecía... vacía.-

\- Debe ser una esclava... no debemos meternos en su...- fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que sacudió el barco y casi astilla el casco de la nave.

\- ¿Como... dijiste?..- pregunto con una mirada ensombrecida. -¿Dijiste... esclava?..- pregunto lentamente.

\- S-Si... pero, Lanisa ¿que pasa?- pregunto preocupada por la reacción de su capitana.

\- Mataré a ese tal tenryubito... con mis propias manos...-

\- Q-que... no Lanisa ¡no!- le gritó tomandola de los hombros al verla intentar correr. -si tocas a un Tenryubito enviarán a un almirante-

\- no me importa si viene Todo el Gobierno Mundial a por mi... eliminare a todo aquel que tenga un esclavo, lo haré por el... ¡Lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga!- grito alterada y con los ojos llorosos, intentando quitarse a Kamei de encima.

\- Calmate y piensa... si quieres hacerlo yo te sigo, eres mi capitana y te seguiré hasta el fin del mar... pero atacar a ese tenryubito es suicida.- dijo con tono calmado intentando tranquilizarla.

Lanisa Cerro los ojos y una oleada de recuerdo la invadió, comenzó a sollozar y abrazó a Kamei.

\- Sam...-susurro- ¡No mueras!.. ¡NO!.. prometo... que cumpliré tu sueño... ¡Te lo prometo... Sam...- sollozo- No Mueras!.. no te atrevas... no...- decía entre sollozos. -por favor... no...- dijo cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Kamei.

\- Hey... ¡Hey! Lanisa estas bien...- le habló preocupada. - Dios mío...¿Alguno es médico?.. ¡Quien sea!- les pregunto a los presentes.

\- yo soy médico- dijo un anciano. -subamos al barco allí la examinaremos.-

\- Gracias-

Los tres subieron al barco y allí llevaron a Lanisa a la enfermería. Era una abitacion mediana con dos hileras de 4 camas cada una, separadas por una cortina de tela Blanca. Cerca de la puerta había un escritorio y unos anaqueles con multitud de instrumentos médicos.

Dejaron a Lanisa en una de ellas y el doctor, un anciano pequeño y con barba y pelo blanco la examinó.

Luego de pocos minutos de silencio el doctor habló.

\- es un desmayo, seguramente por alguna emoción muy fuerte, una baja de tensión. despertará en algunas horas, tranquila.- le dijo a Kamei.

\- Muchas gracias doctor.- le respondió esta. -permítame buscar algo con lo que pagarle.-

\- no es necesario, yo sólo lo hago por el bien de los pacientes no por una recompensa... me retiró pequeña, si necesitas algo vivo en la casa color amarillo brillante aquí dos calles a la derecha no tiene pérdida.-

\- muchas gracias...-

\- adiós.- dijo saliendo de la enfermería.

\- Nunca te vi tan alterada Lanisa... ¿que pudo haber pasado?..- le habló a la inconsciente chica. -no importa... si tu quieres eliminar a los tenryubito... no me queda otra opción más que Seguir a mi capitana.- le sonrió, luego buscó una silla y se sentó junto a ella.

Varias horas después un joven entró por la puerta. Y sonrió a lo que vio, allí aún en la cama se encontraba Lanisa aún dormida. y sentada en la silla, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, estaba Kamei bien dormida.

El adolescente sólo negó con la cabeza sonriente y tapó a Kamei con una manta que sacó de otra cama. Luego escribió una nota diciendo que ya entre todos pudieron terminar de pintar el barco, y que también le deseaban lo mejor a su amiga. También decía algo de un regalo.

Luego de eso salió de allí y no hubo movimiento en el barco por algunas horas.

Más o menos a las 20:30 PM Lanisa comenzó a despertar, se sentía confundida y desorientada... tardó unos minutos en despertar completamente y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en la enfermería del barco.

Intentó pararse pero se dio cuenta que no podía, miró hacia abajo y vio a Kamei dormida con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Se sonrojo por esto aunque no supo porque.

Tampoco supo que hacer, no quería despertarla... por otro lado quería salir y buscar al Tenryubito.

Se quedó quieta y sólo miró a Kamei... pensando en que pasaría si atacara al Tenryubito, una cosa era ir ella sola contra todo el Gobierno mundial, pero otra muy diferente era arrastrar a alguien querido con ella.

Que podría hacer... quería ayudar a esa chica, pero no podía sólo ir y atacar él barco como le encantaría hacer normalmente.

"Creo que tendré que ser más sutil esta ves..." pensó. "Espero que Kamei no se enoje conmigo..." continuó mientras la miraba.

Se sentó con cuidado ubicando la cabeza de Kamei en sus piernas, ésta se movió gruñendo algo sobre dejarla dormir.

Lanisa sólo rió y acaricio su cabello.

\- espero no te enojes... pero mañana estaremos en guerra contra un Tenryubito.- le susurró sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

En el Galeón los guardias llevaban a la chica a su "jaula" como le decía el tenryubito. La arrojaron dentro y se fueron no sin antes recordarle su prohibición de hablar.

Cuando se fueron ella se ubicó en el espacio más oscuro de la celda, de 3x3 metros, y miró sus manos, mejor dicho las pulseras de sus muñecas, aunque ella las sentía más como cadenas que la amarraban a ese barco... a esa vida.

Ya casi no recordaba a sus padres, de echo ya no recordaba a su padre. Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de su vida antes de la esclavitud.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos, casi inperceptiblemente, sus manos cambiaron de forma, se volvieron más oscuras, sus uñas se afilaron, y un patrón de algo parecido a rombos o escamas aparecieron en su piel.

Luego de 5 segundos inspiró profundamente, quedó arrodillada y cansada, tan sólo 5 segundos, eso fue todo... era casi milagroso que pasará durante un segundo, pero una transformación de su Zoan, que se mantuviera durante 5 segundos, teniendo unas pulseras y un collar de puro Kairoseki. era, simplemente, milagroso.

Durante más de 8 años había usado las mismas piezas de metal en su cuerpo y durante el mismo tiempo había tenido el poder de una Akuma no mi. Los primeros meses apenas se podía mantener en pié, luego de un tiempo pudo caminar y pelear normalmente, recientemente había adquirido la capacidad de realizar transformaciónes parciales durante poco tiempo, calculaba que necesitaba unos 20 segundos para arrancar el collar y las pulseras, "todo sería más fácil si tuviera un sable" pensó para si misma.

Había tenido que aprender a pelear a la fuerza, durante sus primeros años de cautiverio le daban un cuchillo y la soltaban en una habitación co perros hambrientos para divertir al Tenryubito.

Luego de perros pasaron a ser lobos y de lobos a matones de cuarta hasta que la enviaron al Coliseo.

Allí aprendió a pelear y podía considerarse una de las mejores peleadoras entre los esclavos, con el puesto número 2 entre los prisioneros que allí se encontraban. Sólo bajo su maestro, un anciano que llevaba como esclavo más de 40 años y que aún no perdía la esperanza de escapar. El le enseñó todo lo que sabía, no tenía forma de agradecerle, gracias a él es que no había muerto en batalla o incluso de hambr, Pues el anciano le regalaba parte o toda la comida que le daban cuando ganaba una pelea.

Lo intentó de nuevo, sus puños fuertemente apretados y sus nudillos blancos cambiaron de color nuevamente, sus uñas se afilaron. Pero esta ves, sin esperar ni un segundo, con esas mismas garras intentó arrancas sus brazaletes.

No pudo conseguirlo.

Desanimada, regresó a su rincón mirando nuevamente sus manos.

Pero... pudo vislumbrar... un pequeño rayo de esperanza. El brazalete que había intentado quitar, estaba marcado... con la línea de tres de sus garras.

"Puedo hacerlo... puedo... ¡puedo!" Pensó con una gran sonrisa emocinada... no, eufórica sería una mejor descripción.

Durante horas y horas repitió el proceso, desgastando y cortando poco a poco las pulseras de sus muñecas.

Hasta que al salir el sol... y alguien la vio a través de las rejas

En ese momento ella se quedó paralizada.

\- Muchas Horas antes -

Lanisa estaba tan roja como una señal de tránsito.

¿La razón?, Kamei estaba sobre ella abrasandola, aún dormida.

Unos cuantos segundos antes, Lanisa intentó bajar de la cama lentamente, para no despertar a Kamei. Pero no le salió muy bien pues Kamei intentando acomodarse y en un extraño movimiento subió a la cama abrazando a Lanisa y quedando recostada sobre ella.

\- Y ahora que hago...- murmuró Lanisa.

En el barco de Sanks todos se estaban preparando para llegar al Calm Belt.

Katarina y el capitán estaban en cubierta mirando a todos terminar sus labores hasta que Shanks recordó un detalle.

\- Olvidé buscar a los barcos que nos siguen...- dijo el rascando su cabeza.

\- no te preocupes por eso, ya me encargué de ello.- le respondió tranquilamente la mujer.

\- ¿en que momento tu..?- intento preguntar pero se rectificó.- que pregunta más estúpida, ignorala-

Ella rió suavemente.

\- ¿Acaso ya lo habías olvidado?- le pregunto con media sonrisa.

\- si, por un segundo lo olvidé.- respondió suspirando. -solo por curiosidad, ¿cuando lo hiciste?-

\- antes de alcanzarlos, cuando estaban en camino al barco.- respondió tranquila.

\- así que nos estabas escuchando...-

\- ¿Te parece raro que una madre se preocupe por su hija?-

\- no, la verdad me lo esperaba. No me esperaba que atacaras sola a dos barcos de la Marina.-

\- ¡Bah!- musito - no había ni un Marine decente, sólo capitanes y reclutas... carne de cañón.-

\- La marina no quiere desperdiciar recursos y por eso utilizan a reclutas rremplazables para tareas suicidas.-

\- no se si fuera fácil reemplazarlos o no, tampoco es que me importe mucho.-

\- y los expertos en Haki no te... sólo ignora mis distracciones.- dijo cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

\- No creo que pudieran ver tanto.- respondió con una risa suave. -Shanks la edad y el Sake le pegan muy duro a tu memoria-

\- ¿Nunca le dijiste a Lanisa que habías comido una Akuma no mi?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No, tampoco lo preguntó.-

\- ¿será porque no savia de su existencia hasta hace algunos dias?- preguntó irónico Shanks.

\- Puede tener algo que ver.- sonrió Katarina.

-¡Capitán! llegamos al Calm Belt.- gritó un tripulante desde encima de un mástil.

\- ¡Saquen los remos y prepárense para hacer ejercicio chicos!- les respondió sonriendo.

\- Si capitán...- respondieron a coro con poco ánimo.

A algunos cientos de metros del barco el agua se agitó.

\- Creo que tus tripulantes no disfrutan no disfrutan de las actividades físicas.- dijo burlona Katarina.

Rápidamente desde el mar un gran rey marino surgió y se abalanzó hacia Shanks.

Este simplemente lo miró y lo recibió tranquilamente... con un golpe en toda la cara.

El animal quedó flotando y Shanks lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¡Chicos!- gritó a los tripulantes que traían los remos. -Guarden eso y traigan muchas sogas, tengo una idea.-

\- ¡Si capitán!- gritaron felices por no tener que remar.

* * *

Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les halla gustado el cap, si así fue comenten que y porque así pondré más de eso.

Realmente comentar ayuda al autor a no abandonar la historia. Yo lo estaba considerando hasta que vi un comentario positivo.

Muchas gracias de corazón a quien haya llegado hasta aquí.

Tengo una última pregunta para ustedes.

¿Creen que los capítulos son lo suficientemente largos?

Sin más me despido.

Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, es que tenía que sacarme de encima algunas materias, ya saben lo típico del que no estudió en todo el año ;)

Realmente lamento el retraso, yo quiero intentar actualizar todos los lunes, o en su defecto algún otro día de la semana. Pero no tuve tiempo ni para continuar con los fics estoy leyendo, obviamente tampoco para escribir.

Con decirles que saqué 5 materias en una semana debería ser suficiente.

Bueno dejando de lado los temas de mis horribles calificaciones escolares, vamos con el fic.

* * *

\- ¡Lo lamento!.. no merezco vivir...- lamentaba Kamei arrodillada frente a su capitána apunto de llorar, aunque pareciera increíble.

\- no... no importa... no pasa nada Kamei de verdad.- intentaba tranquilizarla la capitana, sin mucho éxito.

\- Por favor deme otra oportunidad señorita, entenderé que quiera expulsarme de su barco, pero... por favor deme otra oportunidad.- suplicó con la cabeza en el suelo.

Lanisa funció el ceño,

\- sólo te daré una oportunidad más...- dijo mirándola seriamente.

\- g-gracias...-susurró Kamei.

\- pero. Si vuelves a llamarme señorita... te irás del barco... ahora vamos, hay un tenryubito que golpear...- terminó saliendo de la enfermería.

Lo que pasó fue más o menos exactamente esto:

Lanisa acostada bajo Kamei se había resignado a esperar que esta despierte.

Pero no consideró lo que pensaría ella al despertar.

Lego de unos 15 minutos Kamei comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, pero al parecer al verse acostada sobre Lanisa lo tomó como una ofensa de su parte hacia esta e inmediatamente comenzó a pedir perdón de rodillas por su "grave ofensa".

(Si, así de paranoica y loca puede llegar a ser. Aveces ni yo entiendo lo que escribo.)

Ya superado el momento de locura ambas entraron el comedor.

Un amplio espacio con una larga mesa con finas y cómodas sillas, paredes pintadas de un pálido color crema.

\- Lanisa... sabes que si golpeas a un Tenryubito enviarán a un almirante... ¿verdad?- preguntó dudosa.

\- sip,- le respondió sonriendo malignamente.

\- Si... ¿pero?- preguntó resignada sabiendo que tenía algo planeado, su capitána era una chica de pensamiento rápido y simple.

\- si pero... no pueden-

\- ¿no... pueden..?-

\- nop, estamos demasiado lejos del cuartel general. además, ¿porque crees que enviaron a dos ex-oficiales de tan alto rango?..- le pregunto sonriente- exacto... porque no pueden garantizar su seguridad... no se arriesgan a evitar a un almirante sabiendo que hay un yonkou aquí.-

\- no había pensado en eso... tienes razón...- respondió sorprendida.

\- aún así. Debemos evitar en medida de lo posible enfrentarnos a ellos. Creo que su poder es comparable a de los almirantes... y su experiencia es mucho mayor.- reflexionó en voz alta.

\- tienes razón. ¿Cuál es el plan?-

El plan era simple, Kamei con el poder de la "Ten Ten" crearía una densa niebla para cubrir su infiltración. 15 minutos después ambas subirían al galeón con todo el sigilo posible, si veían a algún Guardia o si alguno las veía a ellas Kamei lo dejaría inconciente con una descarga eléctrica de la "Goro Goro".

Luego entrarían a las cubiertas inferiores, buscarían las celdas y dejaría libres a todos los esclavos o prisioneros, todo esto sin alertar a ninguno de los dos marines peligrosos.

Simple y factible.

Así lo hicieron.

Kamei creo un gran cúmulo de niebla. Luego se sentó en el suelo cursada de piernas como si estuviera meditando.

Esto la ayudaba a concentrarse y reducir el tiempo de cambio entre una Akuma no mi y otra.

10 minutos después se levantó y asintió lista para el siguiente paso. Tenían una hora para que la niebla se disipara.

Ambas saltaron rápidamente al barco... pero las cosas se complicaron desde ese punto.

Al aterrizar en el barco ambas se vieron rodeadas por más de un centenar de marines con capa. (Significa que tienen un alto rango en la Marina.) quienes las vieron llegar, al parecer no tuvieron en cuenta que el más que considerable viento nocturno ayudaría a disipar la niebla a gran velocidad.

\- bueno... esto no estaba en el plan... ¿que hacemos capitána?- preguntó Kamei con miedo a la respuesta.

\- ¡improvisar!- le respondió sonriendo sospechosamente feliz- ¡Golpealos y abrete paso hasta las celdas!- completó lanzándose hacia los marines.

\- algo me dice que este era su plan desde un principio.- susurró para sí misma.

Sus manos comenzaron a desprender descargas eléctricas que bailaban rodeando sus puños, rápidamente siguió el ejemplo de su capitána lanzándose hacia los enemigos.

El primer desafortunado que se le cruzó en el camino salió volando con su cuerpo lleno de calambres y un gran dolor en toda su cara.

\- ¿Quien sigue?- preguntó mirando sombría a los demás.

Lanisa no perdió tiempo y con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en un brazo golpeó al aire.

Por un segundo los marines rieron, tomandola por loca, pero no les duró mucho. Todos quedaron echos piedra al ver como el aire se comenzaba a romper para luego explotar en una onda expansiva que lanzó a 20 hombres al mar.

\- ¡vamos! ¿Quien sigue?-les gritó sonriente.

Kamei la vio y se quedó quieta y con la mandíbula desencajada al igual que todos los marines que vieron el golpe.

Incluido el pobre diablo al que ella sostenía por el cuello.

\- ¡Comió la Gura Gura!- gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo e igual de asombrados/aterrados.

\- ¿la conocen? Bueno no importa, ¡sigamos!- dijo poniéndose en Guardia.

\- ¡abandonen el barco, Sálvese quien pueda!- gritó uno y ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo. Todos los marines excepto el que Kamei sostenía del cuello saltaron por la borda con rumbo al mar o al puerto.

Todo rápidamente quedó en silencio.

\- ¡Lanisa!- Gritó Kamei con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. -¿porque no me dijiste que habías comido la Gura Gura?- preguntó histérica.

\- no preguntaste...- respondió con inocencia.

\- pe... pero tú...- musito incrédula e incapaz de refutar eso.

Su charla fue interrumpida porque una parte del suelo salió volando y un histérico además de desconcertado Garp apareció en el agujero.

\- ¡¿Quien comió la Gura Gura?!- gritó como loco apenas salir.

\- yo- respondió tranquila Lanisa.

\- que bueno... por un momento creí que barba Blanca había resucitado... ¡¿espera que demonios haces aquí?!-

\- vinimos a liberar a los esclavos y a golpear al tenryubito.- le respondió firme.

\- niña... aunque normalmente estaría de acuerdo con eso... no puedo permitirlo.- dijo quitándose la capa y arrojandola.

\- intenta detenerme.- sonrió desafiante.

\- Espera Lanisa, no puedes contra el- e advirtió Kamei arrojando al pobre diablo a alguna parte.

\- sólo mirame...- respondió emocionada.

Garp se aflojó la corbata y la miró seriamente. -Hasle caso a tu compañera y vete... no quiero herirte...-

\- quien te dijo semejantes estupideces... no podrás hacerme daño anciano.- le respondió con burla. -Kamei, tu sigue y busca a los esclavos. El es mío.-

\- si capitána- respondió sabiendo que intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión era perder el tiempo.

\- no lo permitiré- dijo Garp atacando directamente a Kamei.

\- soru- Lanisa se interpuso en el camino de Garp propinadole una fuerte patada en la mandíbula y llamándolo lejos. Kamei aprovechó el tiempo que le ofreció su capitána y transformando su cuerpo en un relámpago bajó por el mismo lugar que abrió el marine.

\- Parece que me enseñaste bien anciano.-

\- ya lo veo.- respondió saliendo del montón de madera que antaño eran barriles con agua y frutas.

Lanisa se puso en Guardia y esperó el movimiento de Garp.

Mientras en el cielo nubes de tormenta se aproximaban y los truenos se empezaban a escuchar.

\- No te lo pondré fácil niña-

\- No quiero que lo hagas-

\- Antes de empezar permíteme una pregunta.- dijo quitándose el traje y la corbata. - porque tan empeñada en pelear contra mi.-

\- porque quiero probar mis habilidades contra un rival digno.- dijo solemnemente.

\- y la verdadera razón es...-

\- porque si te derroto conseguiré una jugosa recompensa por mi cabeza.- le respondió con los ojos brillantes cono estrellas.

\- ya lo imaginaba...-

Sin perder tiempo Garp se lanzó a por ella.

Lanzó una patada al estómago de Lanisa fácilmente evitó, sólo para ser golpeada por el puño de Garp que impactó en su cabeza.

Ella quedó en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando a Garp.

\- Eres descuidada-

\- ¿tu crees?- preguntó sonriendo muy confiada.

\- ¿Por que sonries?-

Lanisa golpeó el aire bajo Garp, el cual se rompió y rápidamente Garp salió expulsado hacia el cielo.

\- Lo lamento pero debo irme- dijo levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el agujero que Garp creó.

\- lo lamento pero no puedo permitir algo como eso.- dijo apareciendo frente a ella con el Soru.

El con gran velocidad golpeó a Lanisa en el estómago y la envió a golpear el mástil.

\- Además, tu amiga no tiene oportunidad contra Sengoku.- le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

\- Jejeje...- rió Lanisa- la verdad es que no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso.-

\- ¿que te hace pensar eso?- preguntó con un leve mal presentimiento.

\- Dime... ¿es verdad que el viejo Sengoku tiene un cuerpo de oro maciso?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si... ¿que hay con eso?-

\- Sabías... que el oro es un estupendo conductor de la electricidad.-

-Suficiente charla sin sentido-

Lanisa, estando totalmente de acuerdo, se lanzó en un ataque frontal.

Una patada a las costillas fue evitada por Garp, al tiempo que intentaba sin éxito atrapar a Lanisa.

Esta aprovechando la ventajosa posición con Garp muy cerca de ella. lo golpeó en la mandíbula y luego con su otro puño en el estómago.

El golpe le dolió más a Lanisa que a Garp.

\- Maldita sea...- gruñó Lanisa tomando su mano- ¿eres de hierro o que?-

\- más o menos...- sonrió Garp.

\- Haki...-

\- si-

Lanisa consideró sus nuevos problemas, el viejo podía utilizar haki, eso era malo.

Rápidamente se alejó de el.

"Este viejo es un problema, si puede utilizar Haki mis golpes no le harán daño y no me fío del daño que pueda soportar el barco si utilizo muchos terremotos".

Garp apareció frente a ella y comenzó a atacarla con todo tipo de golpes y patadas que a Lanisa le costaba demasiado esquivar.

En un movimiento mal echo, ella recibió un duro golpe en su estómago que la mandó a golpear contra algunos cañones. Ella se levantó con dificultad

Con el Soru Kamei apareció frente a Garp, golpeando su estómago en el mismo lugar que antes, sólo que esta ves se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose y Garp salió despedido contra el Castillo de popa.

"Tengo que terminar rápido"

Corrió rápidamente hacia Garp y con gran fuerza golpeó en la mandíbula al desafortunado que atravesó la pared y quedó en la inconsciencia.

\- ¿¡Que demonios hiciste niña!?- gritó Garp histérico.

\- He... no se... - dijo mirando a Garp que estaba parado a su lado.

Dentro del barco Kamei recorría todo buscando alguna escalera para bajar, asumiendo que los prisioneros estarían en la más inferior de las cubiertas.

Al doblar en una esquina un golpe la envió a volar 20 metros contra una pared.

\- ¿quien eres?- preguntó Sengoku acercándose.

\- ¿ya me olvidarse viejo?- preguntó sacándose de enésima los restos de la pared.

Rápidamente Kamei golpeó al Marine con una patada que lo mandó a atravesar una pared.

\- ¿Ya me recuerdas?-

\- ¿maldita sea Kamei que haces aqui?- gruñó saliendo del agujero que había creado.

\- nada importante, ahora si me disculpas.- dijo corriendo por el pasillo donde Antes de que Sengoku la golpeara pudo ver unas escaleras.

\- Tu no escaparás- dijo el Marine retirado corriendo tras ella.

\- Kamei saltó por el agujero de la escalera y se quedó allí sabiendo que Sengoku la seguiría.

En su mano comenzó a acumular una gigantesca carga eléctrica, suficientemente grande como para dejar fuera de combate a una manada de bisontes.

Cuando Sengoku saltó hacia abajo casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Kamei había saltado hacia arriba.

Atinó a transformar su cuerpo en un Buda de oro sólido. Gran error, cuando el puño con toda esa electricidad lo impactó el oro sólido de su cuerpo sólo ayudó a transmitir la energía por todo el cuerpo y al estar rodeados de madera y ser él lo único que conducía la electricidad la energía siguió en su cuerpo sin poder escapar a otro lugar, hasta que Kamei calló al suelo de nuevo seguida del paralizado, acalambrado y casi noqueado cuerpo de Sengoku.

\- Estas muy viejo, en otras épocas eso no te hubiera causado tanto daño... mejor dicho no caerías en esa trampa.- dijo burlona

\- Me conoces demasiado... espero estés orgullosa... ya me superas en fuerza.-

\- Deja de decir tonterías, si no tuviera la Goro Goro me habrías ganado en 5 minutos.-

\- tal ves menos.-

\- Me voy viejo, suerte en la vida, nos vemos, etcétera, etcétera, adiós...- dijo siguiendo su camino.

\- la maldita no cambia...- dijo el con dolor en todo su cuerpo

En cubierta Garp aún se agarraba de los pelos mirando los despojos de lo que fue un fino y altanero tenryubito.

Al parecer a último momento Garp se movió del camino que tomó el puño de Lanisa y esta al llevar demasiado impulso no pudo detenerse.

El tenryubito salió alertado por los sonidos de la pelea... y el resto sale por lógica.

\- Niña, tu estas loca... mira que golpear a un Tenryubito, puedo contar con una mano a los que lo han echo.-

\- ¿Crees que eso aumente mi recompensa?- preguntó emocionada.

\- Estas loca... lo único que puede hacer esto es que todos los tenryubito te busquen para tirarte a la jaula de los leones.-

\- Y yo los busco para matarlos... ¿que diferencia hay?-

\- Sam...- murmuró el Marine. -El pasado debe quedar atrás Lanisa, no recomiendo que tomes ese camino.-

\- Silencio viejo, no puedes detenerme... y no vuelvas a nombrar a Sam- dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- ...creo que ya no tengo motivos para retenerte aquí.- dijo Garp mirando al Tenryubito.

\- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó confundida

\- No me interesa si te llevas o no a la esclava, es más me alegro de que lo hagas, si el Tenryubito no puede verme dejarte ir no tengo ningún motivo para pelear. Sólo lo hacía para que no me quiten el puesto. Pero salgan rápido de aquí... no se cuando despertara.-

\- Gracias-

\- ni lo menciones...- dijo mirándola caminar al agujero. -Lanisa... de verdad no lo menciones-

\- no te preocupes viejo, si alguien pregunta... te di la palisa de tu vida y luego le di unos cuantos golpes al Tenryubito sólo por gusto.-

\- eso te hará quedar como uno de los peores criminales del East Blue... buen plan...- le dijo sentándose en un montón de escombros.

\- Adiós Garp.- se despidió saltando al agujero.

\- Espero que salgan de aquí antes de que el Tenryubito despierte.-

Kamei Había estado recorriendo todo el barco Durante más de 15 minutos. Ya estaba harta de eso.

Sin más paciencia para gastar levantó su pierna y golpeó fuertemente el suelo. No pudo medir su fuerza y terminó cayendo ella junto a gran parte de el piso del pasillo.

\- Maldita sea...- dijo quitando en piso que estaba sobre ella.

\- ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó un hombre que estaba encadenado en un rincón.

La habitación era Muy rara, estaba casi totalmente cubierta de metal, de echo lo único que no estaba echo de ese material era el techo, no tenía puertas o ventanas.

El hombre en cuestión parecía no superar los 21 años, Alto, pelo negro, lacio y muy cuidado, además de largo hasta sus caderas, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones largos del mismo color pero lo que más resaltó de su apariencia fueron los dos ojos totalmente negros, tanto el iris como la córnea, pero no era un color opaco y vacío. Era brillante y lleno de vida.

Mirava a Kamei con curiosidad.

Otra cosa notable serían las 12 cadenas que lo sostenían fuertemente atado a las paredes.

Tenía grilletes en sus tobillos, sobre las rodillas, en la cadera, a la altura del estómago, en el pecho en el cuello, en las muñecas y los antebrazos.

\- Nunca te había visto en este barco... y por la forma en la que destruiste el piso creo que buscabas algo y perdiste la paciencia.-

\- Es verdad, estoy buscando a los esclavos y prisioneros para liberarlos, déjame liberarte y podemos buscar a los demás - le dijo acercándose.

\- déjalo eso no es necesario- le respondió confundiendola.

\- No entiendo... ¿no quieres ser libre?-

\- Me dejé atrapar porque este barco pasa por una isla a la que quiero ir, cuando llegue allí escaparé y no me atraparan otra ves.-

\- ¿estas seguro?- preguntó desconfiada.

\- Claro tu no te preocupes -

\- Esta bien... ¿al menos podrías decirme donde están los demás pricioneros? y... me da curiosidad saber porque estas así de encadenado.-

\- Pues... respondiendo a tus preguntas, yo soy el único prisionero en el barco y sólo hay una esclava aquí, mira, saltas por el agujero que creaste, das 37 pasos hacia adelante, luego atraviesas el suelo como lo hiciste aquí, lo haces otra ves y listo estarás en las entradas de los calabozos. Hay dos puertas una de madera y una de hierro, tu abre la de hierro.

Y sobre tu otra pregunta, estoy así de atado porque me consideran soberanamente peligroso.- Dijo él calmado y mirando a Kamei quien se esforzó por no perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- Muy bien... 37 pasos hacia adelante, y atravesar dos pisos. Lo tengo.- habló para si misma.

\- Adiós señorita, suerte en su viaje-

\- Igualmente, soy Kamei ¿cual es su nombre?-

\- Mucho gusto señorita Kamei, me dicen Azrael. Pero usted puede llamarme Az-

\- Bien, espero no veamos de nuevo Az.-

\- Sería un placer para mi volverla a ver señorita, adios-

Sin más dilación Kamei saltó hacia el piso superior y casi roboticamente dio 37 pasos para luego mirar al suelo y golpear con toda la fuerza que pudo el suelo.

Se escuchó el crujir de la madera bajo sus dedos y pocos segundos después el suelo sedió.

Aterrizó de pie sobre los escombros y miró hacia los lados, nada impresionante, una simple habitación, probablemente de algún oficial.

Repitió el proceso y justo como le dijo el muchacho pudo ver dos puertas.

Para ese momento ya salía el sol.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar lo siguiente que le había dicho el sujeto pues un escalofrío y una sensación de furia recorrió todo su cuerpo al oír el primer sonido.

Un chasquido luego un fuerte crujido... seguido de un grito desgarrador y luego de eso el sonido de un cuerpo que cae al suelo.

\- algunos minutos antes-

La esclava se quedó paralizada, frente a la celda estaban parados dos guardias de élite, protectores personales del Tenryubito.

\- Que demonios crees que haces niña- preguntó uno con el ceño fruncido. Era alto, musculoso y Rubio, vestido con traje. El otro era muy parecido e iba vestido de la misma manera, la única diferencia notable era que el poseía un color de pelo castaño.

\- Parece que intenta escapar, ¿cual crees que sea el castigo adecuado?-

\- ¿Ya lo Olvidaste?, el amo dijo que cualquiera que escapara o lo intentara tendría el mismo castigo... 20 latigazos y cortarle una mano.- dijo el castaño sonriente.

\- que divertido... ¿crees que se moleste si nos divertimos con ella?- preguntó el otro.

\- Lo dudo... pero primero le daré los latigazos, sólo para que aprenda.-

El rubio entró a la celda y tomando a la chica de los pelos la jaló fuera de la jaula.

Entre los dos le quitaron las esposas de sus manos, dejando las del cuello, y la ataron con unas sogas que colgaban del techo, ubicadas precisamente para esa función.

La muchacha tenía una mirada aterrada, nunca había recibido latigazos, no se creía capas de soportar 20. Una cosa era pelear en la arena donde tienes un sable para defenderte y si tienes tiempo para pensar en el dolor te matan. Pero otra muy diferente era ser azotada sin posibilidad de defenderte y donde lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en el dolor de tus heridas y en el Látigo que se acerca.

Cuando el Rubio estuvo apuntó de dar el primer latigazo el otro lo detuvo.

\- Alto!- le dijo.

\- ¿que pasa?- preguntó irritado.

\- a ese látigo le falta algo- sonrió caminado hacia una caja donde busco hasta encontrar dos cosas, una botella y un saco.

\- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó el Rubio confundido.

\- Alcohol y Sal...-

\- Jajaja... maldito demente, como no se me ocurrió.-

El Rubio tomó la botella de alcohol y la vació sobre el látigo, luego introdujeron este en el saco de sal.

La chica sólo podía sudar nerviosa y temblorosa, rezando para que su tortura fuera leve.

Así empeso.

Rápidamente se escucharon los chasquidos que producía el Látigo al volar por el aire y el sonido de la tela desgarrada junto al húmedo que producía al golpear la carne de su espalda.

Rápidamente aumentó el número de golpes.

Tres, siete, doce, quince, diecinueve, veinte, veintitrés... a cada nuevo latigazo le seguía un desgarrador grito y lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus fuertemente cerrados ojos.

\- Suficiente... recuerda que es la favorita del amo, no la arruines-

\- lastima... quería seguir divirtiéndome.-

\- supongo que yo debo cortar su mano, ya que alguien... acaparó todos los latigazos.-

\- Lo lamento- sonrió el Rubio.

\- terminemos con esto.- dijo el otro empuñando un cuchillo.

Quitaron a la chica de las sogas y la arrojaron al suelo.

El castaño pisó su muñeca y el Rubio sostuvo a la chica.

Ella sólo podía ver su mano, como la sangre escurria bajando desde su hombro herido por algún latigazo. Gota a gota, la sangre caía, ella no podía desviar la vista de esas gotas que formaban un pequeño charco.

Rápidamente el cuchillo se dirigió a su mano golpeando directamente en la Unión de su muñeca y su mano.

Sólo se escucho un leve crujido... de el cuchillo, en el que leves fisuras aparecieron al impactar contra las duras escamas que había en su piel.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos y levemente aterrados.

Una vaga risa se escucho, proveniente de los labios de la esclaba.

\- Ya hacia mucho que no salía a jugar...- dijo sonriente.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se quitó al Rubio que estaba sobre ella y se paró.

\- Maldita niña... mira que dejarse golpear así.- habló la mujer mirando la sangre que caía de sus brazos y sintiendo el dolor de su espalda.

\- ¡Que demonios haces niña!- gritó el Rubio tomando el brazo de la chica que sólo lo miró sombría.

En un rápido movimiento tomó el brazo del hombre y su hombro, tirando con fuerza lo dislocó con un chasquido fuerte.

El hombre soltó un grito desgarrador. Sin darle tiempo a nada la mujer tomó su cuello con ambas manos y con un sonoro crujido lo rompió, el hombre callo al suelo inerte.

Pocos segundos después Kamei entró al cuarto pateando la puerta sólo para ver como el castaño caía víctima de su propio cuchillo clavado en su pecho, directo a su corazón.

\- ¿Quien eres tu bonita?- preguntó la esclaba aún con su tono de voz entre sombrío y divertido.

\- ¿q...que paso aqui?- preguntó atónita al ver dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y a la chica escurriendo sangre por todo su cuerpo.

\- Pude salir y los maté- respondió con simpleza.- preguntaré de nuevo... ¿quien eres?-

\- Mi... mi nombre es Kamei... ¿como te llamas?- pregunta ella dudosa.

\- Mi nombre es Natalie, no veo malas intenciones en ti... creo que la niña estará bien con tigo, te la encargó, y si me necesitas sólo dile a la niña que llame a la tercera.- dijo cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

\- espera, ¿de que hablas?.. que niña- preguntó totalmente confundida.

La ahora nombrada Natalie sonrió con los ojos cerrados y su expresión cambio rápidamente a un de intenso dolor.

Gritó callendo de rodillas y abrazandose a si misma, para luego caer inconsistente .

\- ¡Hey!- Gritó Kamei corriendo hacia ella, se agachó y pudo ver todos las marcas de latigazos en la espalda de Natalie.

\- Dios mío...- murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora entendía porque había gritado asi, también porque se había desmayado.

Lo que no podía entender era porqué no había gritado desde un principio, tampoco entendía como pudo vencer a dos hombres sanos con esas heridas, ni lo que quiso decir cuando le habló.

\- Tengo que llevarla a un medico- dijo saliendo con la chica en sus brazos.

Lanisa corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del barco buscando a Kamei o a algún prisionero para liberar.

Corriendo sin pensar en otra cosa que encontrar a alguien saltó por el agujero de una escalera y calló directo en el estómago de Sengoku quien intentaba pararse.

\- Haaa! Maldia sea...- musitó el retorciendose en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo lamento viejo!- le gritó sin dejar de correr.

\- Tengo que jubilarme... definitivamente...-

No pudo correr por mucho tiempo ya que por estar atenta sólo a sus pensamientos calló por el agujero que Kamei hizo en la celda.

\- Valla... Valla... parece que hoy es el día en que hermosas señoritas caen del cielo.- dijo risueño el prisionero.

\- Hay... dolió...- musitó Lanisa levantándose.

\- Buenos días señorita... ¿en que puedo servirle?- preguntó Cortés Azrael.

\- He... ¿quien eres tu?-

\- ¿Donde quedaron mis modales?.. Azrael para servirle.- respondió calmado inclinando la cabeza.

\- soy Lanisa, mucho gusto.-

\- ¿y en que puedo servirle?-

\- Primero deja que te quite las cadenas, luego podremos hablar-

\- Como le dije a tu amiga, no necesito que me quiten las cadenas, el barco pasará por una isla a la que quiero ir... allí no tendré problemas para romper las cadenas.-

\- Estas seguro? - cuestionó seria.

\- Si-

\- Bien, nos vemos Azra- respondido saliendo por el agujero en el que entró.

\- Que par tan interesante... y que niña tan impaciente, ni siquiera preguntó por donde había ido su amiga.- dijo el cerrando los ojos para dormir una siesta.

Su intento de siesta no duró mucho tiempo pues el barco se agitó muy violentamente y él terminó enredado en sus cadenas.

\- Pero que demonios...-

En la cubierta Garp se alarmó por el duro impacto de una bala de cañón en el barco.

Cerca de allí un barco se acercaba rápidamente y en su cubierta docenas de hombre gritaban preparados para atacar.

\- ¡Conseguiremos ese barco para "El gran Sabo puño de fuego"!- gritó el capitán un hombre alto con prominente barba negra, muy ejercitado y de pelo corto.

Los demás revolucionarios sólo gritaron ya preparados para atacar.

-Malditos revolucionarios... ¿porque tengo que cruzarme con el único barco que ellos tienen en el East Blue?..- se preguntó Garp caminando hacia un cañón volcado y tomando una bala.

\- ¡Consigan esto idiotas!- les gritó lanzando el proyectil que impactó directo contra el mástil principal partiéndolo al medio.

\- ¿¡Que fue eso!?- gritó uno

\- ¿Un cañonazo?- preguntó otro

\- ¡un cañonazo no destruiría el mástil de este barco!-

\- ¡Es Monkey D. Garp! - gritó el vigía antes de caer al mar junto al mástil.

\- Mierda...- murmuró el capitán con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Garp el puño...- dijo otro asustado.

\- ¿El que derrotó a un pirata de 500 millones de un sólo golpe?- preguntó alguien.

\- Si- respondió el capitán - Y sin mástil no podemos escapar.

Otra bala golpeó al barco destrozando el mascarón de proa y tirando al mar a unas 15 personas.

-¡Hombres al agua! - se escuchó por allí.

\- ¡Habran fuego!, no importa si el barco se hunde, con Garp allí no podemos ganar, pero al menos hundiremos el barco!-

Dentro del barco Kamei y Lanisa se encontraron en uno de los pasillos y decidieron llevar a la chica con un médico.

\- ¿y... donde esta la salida?- preguntó Lanisa mirando los cuatro pasillos en los que se dividía su camino.

En ese momento el barco se agitó de nuevo moviéndose muy violentamente.

\- Maldita sea... Kamei sigueme yo haré una salida.-

Sin más comenzó a correr de frente contra una pared y golpeando con toda su fuerza al aire frente a la madera para que luego se escuchará un gran estruendo y la pared saliera volando.

Un gran agujero se vio en el casco de la nave. Se podía ver las figuras de las chicas e incluso una cubierta por debajo de ellas, la de la prisión, por donde el agua entraba rápidamente y el barco se comenzaba a inclinar.

\- Creo que te pasaste Lanisa...- dijo Kamei retrocediendo.

\- Cuidado... ¡El barco se inclina!- dijo retrocediendo mirando preocupada el agua.

-Corramos- dijo Kamei empezando a correr hacia dentro del barco seguida por Lanisa.

El barco siguió inclinandose y los cañonazos que recibía de los revoluciónarios, quienes atacaron directo a los alrededores del agujero, aceleraron el proceso.

Garp se sostenía de donde podía para no caer al agua y ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Tomó unas cuanas balas de cañón y se preparó para lanzarlas.

-¡Genkotsu Ryuusenigun! (Pilas de Estrellas Fugaces)- gritó lanzandolas rápidamente una por una.

Los revolucionarios no pudieron verlo venir siquiera, su barco comenzó a sufrir los impactos y a, literalmente, despedazarse ante el ataque.

No le llevó más de 20 balas de cañón para que el barco enemigo comenzará a hundirse y en unos 4 minutos el mar ya casi se lo había tragado por completo.

La mayoría de los tripulantes nadaban hacia la costa intentando salvar la vida.

De echo, el único que se quedó en el barco fue el capitán quien salvó a 12 de sus tripulantes e incluso a sus 5 prisioneros antes de hundirse con su barco.

Lanisa y Kamei salieron del agujero por el que habían entrado al barco, vieron a Garp quien serio miraba hacia los últimos restos del barco quien caía a las profundidades más oscuras del mar.

\- En estos momentos estoy perdiendo la paciencia...- dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar. -Así que les recomiendo salir de aquí antes de que me cabree de verdad.-

\- Kamei, nos vamos.-

\- Si-

Ambas corrieron y saltaron al puerto, pensando solamente en el bienestar de la chica que aún inconsciente las acompañaba.

Ella había perdido mucha sangre ya, no podían perder más tiempo así que Kamei decidió llevarla a la casa de ese viejo doctor que atendió a Lanisa.

No avanzaron mucho antes de que un fuerte estruendo les llamara la atención.

De el gran galeón un gran cuerpo fue mandado a volar contra algunas casas. Era Sengoku en su forma de Buda, quien terminó empotrado en el muro de una casa.

Entre todo el polvo y los escombros se pudo ver una figura alta y vestida de negro. El sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose lo acompañaba a cada paso, pues sus dos manos aún tenían los grilletes y arrastraban las largas serpientes de metal.

Así como se dejo ver desapareció en un sólo parpadeo.

Lanisa y Kamei estaban paradas en una sala moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Ya hacia más de media hora que habían llegado a la casa del viejo médico y el sólo se llevo a la chica sin decir nada.

La tensión no dejaba de subir en ese pequeño espacio que era el recibidor de la casa.

Kamei se había sentado y Lanisa sólo se movía de un lado a otro. La morena no entendía porqué su capitana estaba tan preocupada, después de todo era sólo una desconocida que vio una sola ves.

Decidió asegurarse de preguntar cuando era el motivo de su comportamiento cuando salieran de esta.

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando el anciano salió de su consultorio improvisado.

Tenía una cara no muy alentadora para las chicas y las miró seriamente.

\- Está muy delicada, Perdió una gran cantidad de sangre y es muy probable que las heridas de su espalda se infecten. Necesita urgentemente una transfusión de sangre, alguna de ustedes es "-0" -

\- no- respondieron al unísono mirándose preocupadas.

\- entonces me temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, si pueden conseguir ese tipo de sangre en menos de una hora podríamos tener alguna oportunidad. Puedo asegurar que el hospital del pueblo no tiene ese tipo de sangre.-

\- Mi sangre servirá.- se escucho desde la puerta donde el sujeto de los ojos negros estaba parado mirando al doctor. Vestía una larga campera negra de cuero que le llegaba debajo de lar rodillas como una capa.

\- Acomañeme por favor.- dijo entrando por una puerta de madera oscura, el sujeto lo siguió bajo la asombrada mirada de las chicas.

Ya adentro del cuarto pudo ver a Natalie recostada en una cama de hospital con una intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo, unas pocas máquinas conectadas que medían sus signos vitales y otras cosas.

Simplemente se acercó a la chica que apenas si mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

\- Creo que me debes otra Nat. Lamento tardar tanto, sólo tenía que dejar bien puestos los puntos sobre las ies. - dijo sonriente mirando a la chica.

\- A-Az... g-gra...cias...- murmuró como pudo ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer esto, de verdad saber que llegaste hasta aquí es una señal de que no desperdicio mi tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, es la primera ves que escribo una pelea se que no es buena pero quiero mejorar así que si tienen algún Consejo comentarlo.

Sin más me despido y espero no tardar tanto esta vez.

Adiós.


End file.
